Music of the past
by Ghost of music past
Summary: Stephanie Leinmann moves into the old Aickman house and meets Jonah! What happens when they slowly fall in love and Stephanie's life slowly falls apart? Sorry first story so probably not that good at summaries, enjoy!
1. The mirror

Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie Leinmann. Of course that's not my real name, my reason to not tell whoever is reading this my real name, is because I don't want the possibility of anyone going to my family and asking about the mysterious events regarding the Aickman house. I hope this information will be of some use to you my unknown reader, that is if you even bothered to pick up these papers from the gravestone where I left it. This is a story about near impossible things, complete and utter terror, death and surprisingly love and heartbreak. This is my story and a warning to all skeptics of the supernatural.

August 28, 2004

As we drove up the dirt road we came towards a large, old house. I, along with my mom who had the idea to move in the first place, thought it was absolutely beautiful. I loved anything vintage or antique. Everything from the 1920s architecture to the tree outback absolutely entranced me. I was 16 at the time and was considered unusual by other people my age. I had a passion for classical music, especially opera while everyone I knew was listening to the black eyed peas or something like that. I even dressed different, I wore anything vintage that I could find at the thrift shop, antique jewelry from my grandma, boots that I believed looked like they could have come from the Victorian era and once I even wore a corset! I didn't mind the fact that I was an outsider, in fact I actually liked being alone most of the time. That was another reason the house appealed to me so much, it was isolated and quiet. I was listening to Bach's prelude in C minor, when my mom broke my trance by saying " There it is guys ! Isn't it gorgeous?"My 8 year old brother Oliver, shook his head and said glumly " I guess so, but I don't know why you freak out over it so much, I liked our old house better." I laughed a little at his comment. He has a habit of being so stubborn you would think he would never change, but after 5 minutes he changes his mind and loves the thing he originally hated. " It's amazing. It's going to be like living in the 1920s. " I said with a dreamy smile. " See Oliver, me and Stephanie both like it. And I know you will too. Once we get there you will learn to embrace it. " With that Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Once we pulled up to the house I got a good look at it. It was white with pillars and a beautiful porch where I could see myself reading or listening to music. I looked up at once of the windows and for a split second I saw a boy about my age who looked like he was burnt to a crisp. I could see he had wisps of black hair, was wearing the remains of a 1920s suit and had the most stunning soul piercing icy blue eyes. He scared me a bit, but in a way he was strangely beautiful. " Stephanie. Hey Stephanie wake up, snap out of it." My mom said to break me from my trance. "Oh sorry mom I just dazed out for a second. Let me help you bring in the bags." I looked back at the window and the boy was gone.

Once we were in the house mom let us choose our rooms. I found my way to the basement which had plenty of space for me and was isolated, just the way I like it.

I ran up the stairs to tell mom I found a room " hey mom, I found a room I like." My mom turned to face me " yes sweetie which one?" "The basement." My mom got a worried look on her face that she always got when she disagreed. " I don't know sweetheart." I frowned " Mom think about it, it's isolated which I like, has plenty of space and you won't have to listen to my opera music you supposedly hate so much."

My mom started to consider it and finally said " Well if you want the room that badly I guess you can stay there." I hugged my mom with appreciation " Thanks mom." As I turned to walk away my mom suddenly remarked " Sydney I think you should get out more, make some friends, I've noticed you have been so alone. I just think that since your father left you've been a little shaken. Make me a promise, now that we're here make some friends explore the area enjoy life can you do that?" I only wanted to make my mom happy so I agreed. " Thank you Stephanie. I love you." " I love you too." I said as I pecked her on the cheek and went back downstairs to get my things together.

I looked around the room and realized I had my work cut out for me. So I turned on my favourite opera and got to work. By the time I was finished my bed had on its red embroidered comforter and array of vintage pillows, a Victorian bedside table with a 1930s like lamp, a white dresser with a vintage jewelry box and a floor length mirror. I looked at my reflection, what I saw was a tall girl with pale skin, light brown waist length hair, green eyes and one unique sense of fashion. I have been to,Ed that I was pretty but I didn't believe think I was anything special. All of sudden the room went ice cold and I saw someone else standing int the mirror. I froze when I saw the same apparition from before only this time not burned. He was pale like me, had thick black hair,was dressed in 1920s garb and had the same piercing blue eyes. He looked to me and asked " How do you do?"

Thanks for reading I would love it if you left a review and I'm sorry if my writing isn't very good this is my first story. Hope you enjoy and chapter 2 is on its way


	2. What she saw

Chapter 2

I stood frozen not being able to believe what I just saw and heard. " I'm sorry if I frightened you, please no one has seen me or talked to me since the Campbell family lived here. " Still a little startled I replied to him " It's alright, but who are you? " he looked a little relieved that I didn't shriek in terror or run away " My name is Jonah Aickman, I lived and died here in the 1920s, now it's my turn to ask the questions what's your name?" I started to get used to his presence and said " My name is Stephanie Leinmann and I have another question are you trapped here ?" He looked a little sad at that remark " I'm sorry if that offended you I didn't mean to pry," he cut me off by saying " No it's alright, I was trapped here by spirits that my father bound to this house to make my powers as a medium stronger. One night during a séance they got so angry they killed everyone in the room and chased me down to the incinerator where I was burned alive. But I'm not trapped here anymore I stay here to protect whoever comes here." I was feeling overwhelmed at hearing all this " Wait, protect us from what? What spirits were trapped and how? Are they gone? " I almost fainted " Are you alright?" Jonah said rushing toward me " I'm sorry I'm fine, if I get overwhelmed I can faint, it's kind of an anxiety thing." Jonah looked concerned " I'm sorry I overwhelmed you, do you want me to explain everything?" I nodded " Alright to make this simpler close your eyes and take my hand." I reluctantly did so and everything faded to black.

When I opened my eyes we were in my house but Jonah was sitting at a table with this odd substance coming out of his mouth. I looked to Jonah who was standing next to me watching the scene " This happened every time I had to do a séance. This was the night that I died " I squeezed his had a little tighter. " That must have been horrible " I gasped as I saw the substance burst into flame and turn everyone in the room into charred skeletons, except for Jonah. There was one man who was only nearly alive who told Jonah " Run they will come for you." And then he died. I watched with my mouth open in horror and disbelief as Jonah ran around the house trying to desperately to find a way out but had doors slamming in his face and things thrown at him by an unknown force. He jumped into the dumbwaiter as a last resort screaming for help. He rolled into an unknown chamber thinking he could escape but the door slammed shut and flame erupted in his face. Tears started running down my face as the scene changed to 1987 where Jonah was possessing a young man who was breaking the walls of my house down with and axe. I looked in horror as grotesque bodies with Latin writing cut into their skin tumbled out. The young man set the bodies and house on fire as a firefighter pulled him out. Then it faded once again to black.

" Are you alright?" I nodded not realizing I was still crying. " I can't believe you went through all that. It wasn't fair." He put his arm around me and said " It's the past I'm free now." I nodded in relief. "Wait you said that you stay here to protect whoever live in this house, what did you mean by that?" "My father may still be trapped here I haven't seen him but I feel his presence, I just want to make sure everyone in this house is safe. That's all." I smiled as I said " Thats good. " I looked to my side where Jonah was and saw that he disappeared. I was a little saddened by that because I thought that I found a friend. Oh well, I guess since he lives here I will see him again at some point.

That's all for today! I hope my writing is a bit better for this chapter, chapter 3 should be coming soon!


	3. A dark surprise

Chapter 3

"Stephanie dinners ready!" I heard my mom call from upstairs. As I was walking up the stairs my light started flickering, but eventually stopped. All of a sudden the room went ice cold, just like it had when Jonah was here, but it felt different. I started to shiver as I felt an ominous presence behind me. I started climbing up the stairs again but felt a sudden tug on the back of my shirt and couldn't move. I was too frightened to face whatever was behind me so I just stood there frozen. I felt the grip on my shirt release and looked down and let out a sigh of relief. I looked up and saw a man possibly in his 50's with strange glasses, a brown beard with hints of grey and the most evil smile I had ever seen. Almost as soon as I saw him he disappeared and i lost my balance from being so startled and I fell down the stairs. Feeling the throbbing pain in my head I looked around dizzily. I hadn't gotten very far up the stairs so my injuries were fairly minor, so I went back up the stairs into the kitchen where my mom and brother were sitting at the table already eating.

"Sweetie what took you so long? What happened I heard a loud crash?" My mom asked with worry in her eyes. "Oh I'm fine, I just tripped and lost my balance on my way up the stairs." I decided to keep my ghostly encounters a secret because I knew my mom and brother would think I have went over the edge. "Are you sure your okay?" "Yeah the worst thing will probably be a head ache that's all." I said with a smile. My mom smiled and said "That's good, so how are you two liking the house so far?" Oliver just shrugged and said "It's ok I guess. I've just been hearing weird noises." I looked up as he said that. I figured that Jonah or Mr. Aickman have been making some noise, "It's an old house Oliver, I might call the exterminator to check if we have any squirrels or mice," mom was cut off by Oliver " Mice! Cool if we have any can I keep one as a pet?" Me and my mom laughed "No honey but I'll tell you what, if it makes you like the house any better, we can go to the pet store tomorrow and buy you a fish, sound good?" Oliver nodded. "Stephanie, you have been awfully quite, is there anything wrong?" I shook my head,"No mom, I'm just tired from moving everything around in my room." "Oh yeah, how do you like it? Is it like living in the roaring 20s?" My mom asked as I laughed a little " Yeah it's great, exactly like the 20s." My mom suddenly went serious. "Now because I trust you guys, I want to tell you something before the house burned down in 1987 this used to be a funeral home. But it's been rebuilt the exact same way it used to be but it doesn't have the crematory. I didn't think it would worry you very much but I figured you deserved to know the truth." Oliver looked slightly confused, "Mom what's a crematory?" My mom sighed as she said "It was where when people died, someone who worked there would prepare the bodies for either burial or cremation, like when grandma died." Oliver seemed to understand. Hearing all this explained so much more about how Jonah died and how his father bound the spirits to the house. I excused myself from the table and went back to my room to do some research.

I pulled out my laptop and searched ' Aickman funeral home ' several links pulled up but I chose a website of news articles relating to the home and its residents. One of the articles dating from 1922 said that Jonah was a medium and he and his father ran séances at the funeral home. 'That explains a lot' I thought. Another from a year later said that 5 people were killed in a séance and Jonah went missing 'Was also never found' I said to myself. The next useful article was from 1987 which said that a boy Matt Campbell was hospitalized after cuts appeared on his body, and eventually escaped the hospital and took an axe and chopped down the walls revealing many body's with some kind of writing on them. 'That explains the vision' I thought. The article said he set fire to the house before being rescued by firefighters. I closed my laptop and started to piece together the story. It all made sense now, the reason Aickman was still trapped here is because he damned all those souls to remain here, unable to move on.

I looked to my side and saw familiar blue eyes looking at me. "So you know everything now." He said "I have this need to know the truth about everything so I did my research. You know how you said you think Aickman is still around? Well I saw him earlier on the stairs" The expression in his eyes turned to anger "I knew it. Are you positive it was him you saw?" "I'm sure of it I saw a picture of him in the old news papers" Jonah stood up with fists clenched "Someone like that can't be trusted around people. He doesn't belong here, he belongs in hell." I shivered at his voice, calm but angry. All of a sudden we heard a sneering voice behind us "Now is that any way to talk about your father?" Jonah looked at him with pure anger "Did you think you could hide forever? I knew you were here all along." "Ah my boy, I was going to reveal myself sooner or later, I just had to wait for the right time." He said laughing as he playfully flicked his finger under my chin. "Don't you touch her or any one living under this roof you damn bastard!" Jonah said in disgust. "Now you watch your tone" he said as I felt him grab me by the neck and lift my off my feet as I squirmed choking. Jonah charged at Aickman but before he could reach him, Aickman disappeared. I fell to the ground catching my breath. "Are you alright?" Jonah asked "I'm fine." As I finished that sentence I put on my worried face "What's wrong?" "My brother, Oliver you don't think Aickman would hurt him?" I heard a scream from upstairs me and Jonah both bursted up the stairs to get to Oliver.

I found Oliver sitting on the couch holding his knees to his chest. "Are you hurt what happened?" I asked frantically "I was watching tv then that vase thing came flying toward me." He started crying as I enveloped him in a hug. "It's all going to be fine, no one will hurt you as long as I'm around" Oliver looked up at me "B-but how w-will run to me in those weird shoes you wear?" I laughed at his remark "Don't you worry I will get to you somehow, but remember if I'm not there what do you do?" Oliver then remembered "I be brave." "That's right as long as your brave our guardian angel will be there to protect you." I kissed his forehead as I went back to my room and he continued watching tv.

That's it for chapter 3! I'm so thankful for the reviews and your constructive criticism it helps quite a lot! Chapter 4 is on its way!


	4. Friends

i went back downstairs and saw that it was already 11:00, so I put on my pyjamas and went to bed. I felt the room go cold again and I looked up to see Jonah, standing at the bottom of my stairs. I'm not going to lie I though that it was a little strange. "Uh, Jonah, what are you doing?" He looked at me and said "I'm watching over you in case Aickman comes back. Unless you don't want me to protect you." I laughed a bit and replied "No it's ok, but don't you think that you should rather be protecting Oliver?" He shook his head "No something tells me that if he wanted Oliver he would have killed him already, I think he only tried to hurt him to scare you. You on the other hand, he actually made an attempt to kill you and I don't think that it will be last time he does so." I shivered a little. "Why do you think he wants me?" "I'm not entirely sure, but when he dabbled in necromancy, he found many things he could do to manipulate the dead, including make dead people human again." "You don't think that's what he's trying to do, do you?" He looked at the floor and said "Aickman is unpredictable we might as well watch our backs in case he tries to come after one of us." "But why would he come after you?" "He knows that my goal is to protect people, that's why I stayed in this house. He knows me well enough to know that I would try protect his targets, so he might try take me out, and if he does, the his targets are vulnerable." I though about that 'what if he does take out Jonah, will my life be his to take, what would happen to my family?' All those questions were running through my mind when Jonah said "By the look on your face I can tell what your thinking, don't worry I made a vow to myself to protect whoever lives under this roof from Aickman. Now I see your tired, get some rest I'll make sure nothing happens to you or your family." He said with a gentle smile. "Thank you." I managed to say before I finally fell asleep.

August 29, 2004

When I woke up it was 10:30, I walked up the stairs and saw a note on the table " Stephanie, Oliver and I went to go run some errands, we will be back at about 4:30, you can do whatever until then, love mom." After I read the note I made myself some breakfast consisting of egos and orange juice (lazy teenager classic) and then I sat down and turned on the art channel where my favourite opera, La Traviata was playing. I relaxed while I sang the lyrics in my head happily, until I over and saw Jonah with his eyes glued to the screen mesmerized at the sight of the all the performers _._ "Have you ever watched an opera before?" He shook his head, "No, but there was an old cafe _,_ I doubt it's still open, but it used to always play opera records, I absolutely _love_ the music it's calming in a way." "Watching it onstage is even better than listening to it, but I heard its way better live thank on TV." I replied, he nodded. "Oh this is my favourite part!" We both watched as the leading soprano belted out _sempre_ _libera_ "I know you love opera, I was wondering do you sing it?" I blushed wildly at the question, "Love singing but I'm not that good. The acts over I'm going to go get dressed." Jonah nodded as if to say "See you later."

For my outfit I chose a black loose fitting blouse, with a blue under bust corset, black jeans and a floppy black hat. I playfully spun around in my mirror when I all of a sudden came face to face with Aickman. He whispered in my ear "don't think your safe from me even with that brat of a son protecting you, I have a very special plan for you dear and if you think I won't fulfill it your sadly mistaken." I shakingly said "I'm not afraid of you." Aickman laughed "Stop lying to yourself I can hear the fear in your voice, I know your terrified of me and you know it too, but whether you choose to admit it or not that fear will always be in the back of your mind, and your right to fear me, in fact fear may save your life or you can be fearful and end up like Jonah." I was burst out with anger when he made that remark "You had no right to make him endure that, nobody deserves to endure that, your selfish psychopath who will even label your son as a paranormal freak just to make a quick buck." With that he slapped me across the face. "You better watch your mouth, wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious brother would you." With that he laughed and faded into the darkness.

I ran up the stairs to tell Jonah what I had seen "Jonah, please I know your here please come out!" With that he appeared with a look of concern. "What happened did Aickman hurt you?" I nodded "All he did was slap me in the face, but the worst thing is he threatened Oliver." With that I started to cry "Come here" Jonah said as he enveloped me in a hug. "I promised that I wouldn't let Aickman hurt anyone living in this house." "And how do you intend to stop me?" Aickman said as he appeared with a malicious grin on his face. "Like this" Jonah said as flames engulfed him and he went back to the state I first saw him in, he charged at Aickman and pinned him to the ground. "You will never touch her or her family on my watch." And with that he started beating the life out of Aickman until he looked exactly like he did when he died. "You leave this family alone!" Jonah yelled as Aickman disappeared into ashes as the floated up into the air. Jonah turned back into his usual human appearance and faced me "I didn't get rid of him for good, but that should buy us some time. He will be weak for a few days until he gets his energy back." I sighed with relief "Thank you, is there a way to get rid of him for good?" "I'm almost positive there is, we just have to find out." I nodded "well in the meantime, we will have to do our research." Jonah nodded and disappeared.

I was down in my room almost an hour later, when I heard the piano playing upstairs, and decided to investigate. I almost couldn't believe what I saw, Jonah was playing the moonlight sonata perfectly. I started to clap when he suddenly stopped, blushing. "How did you learn to play like that?" "When I went to school there was some nice music teachers who taught me." I smiled and sat beside him "Please feel free to play, I like it." "I'll only play if you sing." I started blushing again "I already told you I don't sing in front of people." Jonah smirked and said "I will only play if you sing." I finally gave in "Fine what song?" "What about... That song we heard in La Traviata?" I though about it "you mean Sempre Libera?" He nodded "That sounds okay, one minute let me get the sheet music for that." I came back holding the sheet music in my arms and placing in on the piano. Jonah started to play and I shyly started to sing. It eventually just started to come naturally. Once I hit the final note, Jonah stood up clapping. I playfully curtsied "Where did you learn to sing like that?" "After listening to it for so long I guess I just taught myself." I relied blushing more than ever. "I think your very good. I guess since nobody has said it yet but do you want to be friends?" I replied without a second thought "I'm usually anti-people but I'll make an exception." We both smiled as we shook hands, and for once in my life I actually liked the thought of not being isolated.

 **I have been so thankful for the reviews! They help a lot, what did you guys think of this chapter? If you have any suggestions for this story feel free to leave them in a review. Chapter 5 should be up soon!**


	5. General black tail

"So how are we going to get rid of Aickman for good?" Jonah thought about it "Well I know that one of the ways to get rid of a spirit is to burn the remains, but then we would have to dig up Aickman's grave, I've done that before back when I was alive, It was not pleasant." I nodded "Not to mention illegal, but if there's no other way to get rid of Aickman, I'm willing to take the chance." Jonah looked at me in shock "If it were my family who were getting terrorized by Aickman I would do the same thing, but there has to be another way to get rid of him" we both sat in silence until I said "Well we will have to do our research, and if there isn't another way I'll go dig up his grave and burn the bastard." Jonah nodded "Promise me that you will only do that as a last resort, I don't want you getting arrested trying to fix this mess that was partially my fault." "This is in now way your fault. It's not your fault you were born a medium and that terrible man exploited your gift just to make a quick buck." Jonah smiled and nodded "Thanks, your the first person who's called it a gift instead of labelling me as a 'devil worshipper' or 'paranormal freak' and what not" I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. Our conversation was cut short by my mom opening the door and yelling "I'm home" Jonah looked and me and said "That's my cue" and he disappeared.

When I walked upstairs I saw my mom unpacking groceries and Oliver beaming over something "What do you got there Oliver?" He turned to me holding a plastic bag containing a fish that was one half rainbow and one half black. "Do you like it? It's called a beta fish, his name is general black tail." He said with happiness "It's awesome that's a very nice name he has." "I liked him because he was the only one that looked like this. I though he was beautiful and different like you." I looked down and blushed "I'm sorry, did I hurt your feeling by calling you different?" Oliver said as looked shamefully at the floor "You and I both know that I like being different, being different makes the world less boring." Oliver looked at me smiling. "Your sister has a good point Oliver." My mom remarked I smiled as I went back to my room and waited for dinner to be ready

I was sitting in my room talking to Jonah when all of a sudden I heard the sound my mom panicking and an ambulance. I ran up the stairs with Jonah by side, my mom didn't notice and I looked to my side to see that he had disappeared. "Mom, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically. My mom faced me with tears flowing down here face and her mascara running. "Oliver had a seizure we have to follow the ambulance to the hospital." With that she started sobbing again. Tears started to flow down my face "Mom I don't thing you should drive in the state your in, I'll drive for you." My mom nodded in agreement.

The entire car ride was ominously quite. The only sounds I heard were my mom sobbing. Tears were flowing down my face as I thought of Oliver, I couldn't bear the thought of possibly losing him, I love him so much it's like he's my own kid. I'd feel a bit of comfort of Jonah was here, he protected me from Aickman and calmed me when I was sad 'What are you thinking Stephanie? You can't have feelings for a ghost. If you do then what will happen when you age? He's young forever and it's not like he can actually marry you or something. What am I saying? I'm just frieking out over my brother, and need someone to comfort me that's all.' So many crazy thoughts were running through my head then I came across something 'Oliver's not epileptic, so what could have caused this? Could Aickman have caused this? What could he want so badly that he's willing to harm my family to get it?" Tears of pure anger and hatred flowed from eyes until we got to the hospital.

When we got to Oliver we saw him lying still on the bed, but still breathing "The cause of your sons seizure is a mystery I'm afraid. We had to put him in a medically induced coma, he should be awake in about a week or so. But the worst is over he will be fine after he wakes up." My mom and I nodded in thanks as the doctor left. It's really weird seeing Oliver like this, his blonde hair splayed out making him look like had had a halo, eyes closed, a clam expression on his fair face that was dotted with freckles. It was almost scary seeing him like this, he usually can't sit still, let alone sleep like this, it's almost as though he's dead. My mom looked at me and said "The doctors are willing to let me stay the night here with him, it's already 10:00 you should catch the bus and go home, I'll drive back in the morning." I agreed and kissed Oliver on the forehead and whispered "I love you, be brave" and left the room with tears flowing down my face as I went to catch the next bus.

When I took my seat I threw my pride out the window and broke down, not caring who saw. The only other man on the bus was a man in about his late 70s, wearing a button down shirt, jacket, dress pants and hat. He looked at me kindly and asked "Are you alright?" I looked up at him and replied "Honestly I'm not. My brother had a seizure and is in a medically induced coma." After managing to say that the tears started flowing. "My name is reverend Popescu, this Sunday we will be sure to pray for your family." I nodded in thanks "My name is Stephanie and I have a question for you, what are the church's thoughts on ghosts?" Reverend Popescu turned serious "The church definitely believes that it is possible for spirits to be trapped on earth, why? Is there a problem you think the church could help you with?" I nodded "I just moved into the old Aickman house and there are 2 spirits there, one is protecting me from the other, who has tried to kill and has threatened my family." Reverend Popescu nodded and replied "Come to the service on Sunday, and after come find me we will talk about your problem more in depth, and I'm sure that we could assist you in solving your problem." I smiled in thanks "This is my stop, thank you reverend." "I'll be praying for your family, may gods blessing go with you." He said with a smile as I left.

When I got to my house, I slipped on my pajamas and heard a faint voice saying "Better watch your back, there are some things not even Jonah can protect you from."

I shivered at his words "Jonah please we need to talk." With that Jonah appeared in front of me "I'm sorry about Oliver, I thought I was strong enough to protect you and your family. This is my fault, if I hadn't provoked Aickman like that then maybe he never would have hurt Oliver." I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. "It's alright it's not your fault, I talked with a reverend and hopefully he can help us get rid of Aickman." Jonah nodded with tears still falling down his face "I'm sorry it's against 1920s morales to cry in front of people like this." I smiled sympathetically and said "I don't mind, just remember it's a whole new century." Jonah smiled and hugged me.

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? I have been so happy because of the reviews I have been getting! Chapter 6 should be up soon!**


	6. Basic chords

August 30, 2004

When I woke up the next morning my mom still wasn't home, I guess she decided to go to work or something. I woke up to Jonah playing Chopin's nocturne no.20. I walked upstairs and he stopped playing "I'm sorry did I wake you?" I nodded sleepily "yeah but it's ok. Go ahead, keep playing." He smiled and continued to play. I didn't feel very hungry so I just sat on the couch and turned on the art channel where there was a documentary about Anna Netrebko. Jonah stopped playing and joined me on the couch. "So you told me you spoke with a reverend, what was his name?" "Reverend Popescu, why?" He looked deep in thought "The previous family that lived here, the Campbell's, called him when they had issues with the spirits Aickman trapped here. He thought I was the one threatening them so he temporarily removed me, but brought me back when I showed him my story." That makes sense. "Do you think he might help us get rid of Aickman?" Jonah shrugged his shoulders "I hope so, then your family can have some peace." I nodded "What happen when Aickman's gone? Does that mean you will leave too?" Jonah shook his head "No." "Why?" "I have a reason to stay." He said with a small smirk "And what's that?" Jonah smirked while I rolled my eyes.

I decided to go get dressed, for my outfit I choose a lace blouse and red velvet blazer, blue jeans and some antique jewelry. When I went back upstairs I found Jonah once again playing piano. "Hey Jonah do you think you could maybe teach me how to play?" He looked at me curiously "I don't know if I'm the best teacher but I can try, come sit down." He slid to the side a little bit to give me room to sit down. "The first thing you should learn are the basic chords, C,D,E,F,G,A and B." He said as he demonstrated the specific chords. I followed his lead and before I knew it I had memorized most of the basic chords. "Your a fast learner." "Thank you, I've always had a ear for music." I replied as I blushed. Before our conversation could continue my mom bursted into the door. I felt Jonas presence fade as my mom opened the door. "I'm going to visit Oliver do you want to come with me?" I nodded and followed her into the car.

When I saw Oliver again I could see that he was visibly better, the colour had started returning to his face and he looked a little less dead. My mom and I both sat down beside him and took one of his hands. We were both unwilling to try make conversation so I decided to break the silence "Last night on the bus I met a reverend." "Oh really." My mom replied trying her best to sound interested "I think I'm going to the service on Sunday." My mom just nodded. I understood why she didn't want to make conversation, I know I wouldn't have if I was in that position.

All of a sudden I felt Oliver grip my hand tightly "Mom did you feel that?" My mom had her mouth open in shock and nodded. "Mom, where am I?" Oliver said weakly as he opened his eyes. We both held him as tight as we could crying tears of joy. "You guys are holding me too tight." Oliver complained, we laughed at that remark. The doctor came in asking what was wrong "My son just woke up!" "Um well, congratulations I guess. That's honestly kind of odd, he wasn't supposed to wake up for at least 5 days, I suppose it's a miracle. I'll just have to take some tests, but he should be able to go home tomorrow." "Thank you doctor." My mom replied "Stephanie, mom what happened to me? I was asleep for what felt like forever." "You were in a coma, sweetie that's why." Oliver looked slightly confused "Stephanie, why do angels wear suits?" I looked at him with a look of confusion, "What do you mean?" "When I was asleep I was standing in a graveyard, there was light everywhere and there was and angel wearing a suit, he had black hair, he was pale like you, he had the brightest blue eyes that only angels can have and he was wearing a suit." I smiled "Well I don't know why Angels wear suits, but remember what I said as long as," I was cut off by Oliver "I'm brave my guardian angel will protect me." We all smiled "Stephanie why don't you go home, me and Oliver will come back together tomorrow." I nodded in agreement "Bye Stephanie!" I waved to Oliver and caught the bus back home.

"Jonah, where are you?" I called and then he appeared behind me. "Yeah what is it?" I turned to him smiling "Oliver woke up today and told me and my mom that while he was asleep he met an angel that strangely looked like you, do you have anything to do with him waking up?" I asked "I hate seeing people sad, especially friends, so I figured it was worth a shot to try help Oliver wake up." I hugged him thanking him over and over. He eventually pulled away from the hug and moved his head in to kiss me, I turned my head to the side rejecting his kiss. "I understand Stephanie, I'm dead your alive, I don't want to end up ruining your life by being with you. It would be selfish of me to do that." I thought about it "Maybe I don't care if you ruin my life, and we can all be selfish sometimes." He went in to kiss me again and this time, I let him, he put his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and we practically melted into each each other. When he finally pulled away I asked "Are we still friends?" He smiled and replied "We can be more than friends if you want to be." I nodded and said "I'd like that." And with that he vanished.

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Reviews help a lot! Chapter 7 should be coming soon! Sorry this was a short one, but I figured the way it ended was the best way to finish this chapter.**


	7. Moulin rouge

I heard the door open and I instantly ran up the stairs. "Mom, Oliver, I'm so happy to see," I stood still with my mouth open in shock. The person I saw was a tall man, with light brown hair with specks of grey and a growing beard. "D-dad?" He nodded and smiled sadly. "Hey sweetie." He came to hug me but I backed away. "What on earth are you doing here?" "I caught wind that you, your mom and Oliver moved over and I wanted to see my family." I could tell by his tone that he had been drinking, that's why we left him. "Dad, you shouldn't be here, mom wouldn't like it." "I wouldn't like what, oh my god." My mom said as she walked in the door, right in the nick of time might I say. "Oliver honey go up to your room, Stephanie go with him." I nodded and followed Oliver to his room. I closed the door and covered his ears so that way he wouldn't have to hear the screaming coming from downstairs.

"Stephanie, why did we have to leave daddy?" I didn't know how to explain it to him, he was so young and I didn't think he would fully understand "Daddy couldn't help us with everything the way he used too, he went out too much and wasn't there for us, and mom and dad just didn't love each other anymore." "I understand." The screaming went on for what felt like forever until I heard the door slam shut. I looked down to see that Oliver had fell asleep in my lap, I tucked him into bed and went downstairs to see my mom sitting at the table crying. I held her hand and told her it was all going to be alright. "I have no idea why he would come here, I thought he didn't care anymore." That what we had hoped "Mom, listen you've been through a lot lately, what do say we go look around town tomorrow?" My mom nodded with a smile "I'm going to bed now sweetie, I love you. is Oliver in bed?" "Yeah, goodnight." "Goodnight" my mom replied as we both went up to our rooms.

As soon as I got down the stairs Jonah appeared. "What happened I heard screaming?" "My dad showed up and my mom was really mad at him, I mean she has a right to be mad he picked up a bad drinking habit and came home drunk every other night, so we finally made the decision to leave him." Jonah hugged me while saying "You made the right decision, a man like that shouldn't be ruining your life like that. If that man ever shows his face here again I'll scare him off before he can even step through the door." I smiled and replied "Thank you. What do say we watch a movie?" Jonah looked confused "Have you never seen a movie before?" Jonah shook his head "I mean I did watch part of that opera we saw together but that's pretty much it." "Well it's time you did." We sat down on my bed and I turned on my computer and turned on 'Moulin Rouge!' He sat beside me his eyes glued to the screen. "This is as amazing as that opera we watched! I sure missed out on a lot back in the 20s." I looked at him shocked "Are you kidding all I wanted to do was live in the era you did, that's why I dress the way I do. Tell me, what was it like living in the 20s?" Jonah thought about it for a few minutes "Well it definitely was different, people sure dressed differently, there wasn't anything near the technology you have today, but the best way to describe it is different." I nodded "Oh this is my favourite part!" At this point in the movie the two main characters were singing a love duet and it ended with the iconic kiss scene. Jonah turned my head toward his and kissed me again. I felt absolutely electrified. He's different than any other boy I've met, he doesn't act like a pervert like most of the other guys I know, he's affectionate and somewhat shy, nothing like any other boy I've met. To sum it up I think he's a perfect 1920s gentleman.

August 31,2004

I hadn't realized I had fell asleep until I woke up. I sat up and looked around, to my surprise I saw Jonah beside me asleep. I smiled and gently shook him awake. "Oh, did I fall asleep? God, I haven't slept in god knows how long." "Bet it felt good to finally sleep." He nodded. I politely asked him if he would leave me to change so I got up to change into a black skirt, Victorian chemise, and a blue blazer. When Jonah reappeared he said "If I didn't know any better I would have though we were back in the 20s." I laughed and replied "Thank you, I can't spend to much time with you today, I promised my mom I would go out with her." Jonah nodded "Well I guess I will see you later then." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me before I went up the stairs.

 **Thats it for this chapter! Chapter 8 should be up soon! Please leave a review they make me so happy!**


	8. The poster

"Mom are you ready?" My mom nodded and said "Yup, let's go." People say I look a lot like my mom, but I don't know about that. She has sandy blonde hair that falls to about the middle of her back, blue eyes and very delicate features, in any other words she's beautiful. My mom gives us a lot of trust since she considers us responsible and mature so we trusted Oliver to stay home by himself, as long as he doesn't go outside and promises to lock all the doors. "Bye Oliver, we'll be back in a few hours!" "Ok mom, have fun!" Yelled back Oliver as he ran down to take his place on the couch. Me and mom got on the car and drove away.

"I'm really happy we can see what's around town, it'll be fun for you to get out of the house." I looked at my mom and smiled "Yeah after all the stress we've been under you deserve to get away and have a bit of fun." "So is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" I suddenly remembered the cafe Jonah told me about. "Well I read about a really cool Cafe that supposedly plays opera music, I'm not sure if it's still open, but can we see if it is?" My mom thought about it "I don't see why not. There's also an antique stood that I want to check out, I don't even have to ask if you want to go there." I beamed in delight "Yeah I'm excited, wait a second I think that's the cafe I was talking about!"

I looked out my window and saw a very old building with a sign that said 'La Diva Coffee' it had to be it. We parked the car and walked in. I was honestly surprised it was still open, with it being so old. The minute we walked in I was greeted by the smell of fresh muffins, coffee and the sound of opera music. It was very well kept for such an old place. The walls had creme coloured damask print wall paper, a chalkboard showing the specials, pictures of all the great opera singers and vintage tables and chairs with a small glass vase of roses on each one.

We took a seat and my mom commented "This is quite the nice place, why its so nice I think I might just take a liking to opera music." We both laughed at the comment. "What would you ladies like today?" Said the waiter. "I'll have a black coffee please." Replied my mom "I'll have a hazelnut latte please." "Hazelnut latte, thank you ladies, I will be right back with your order." Said the waiter whose name turned out was Dean, said to himself as he wrote down our orders and went into the kitchen. "He's kind of cute don't you think?" My mom asked "Mom! He's not bad, but you know me, I'm not really that much of a people person." "Not bad! Are you joking look at him! I'm getting kind of worried about you, all day you just sit in your room, don't you think you should make some friends?" I shrugged my shoulders "I will eventually, but I don't know. Ever since dad started drinking and we left him I've just been kind of shaken up. I'm not really ready to face other people." My mom nodded "I understand, but if it would make you more comfortable how would like to start the first semester of this year homeschooled?" I looked at her in disbelief "Are you serious?" My mom nodded "Your my daughter, and I only want you to be happy, and if it helps you ease into things, I'm willing to do that." I smiled "Thank you so much!" "Your welcome sweetie"

"One black coffee and one hazelnut latte." Dean said as he handed us or coffee. Even the cups were adorable. They were antique looking round teacups painted with a pink rose design. They even came with matching saucers! "Thank you, tell me Dean do you go to high school here?" My mouth dropped open in shock, my mom was usually never like this around boys my age. "Why yes I do I'm going to be a senior this year." My mom smiled "That's nice, my daughter Stephanie is going to be a junior this year, maybe you two can get to know each other better." I hadn't noticed until now that Dean was looking down my shirt "Maybe we can, it was nice to meet you." He said as he went back to work. "Mom you can't do that." "And why not?" "Did you not notice that the whole time he was looking down my shirt?" My mom looked horrified "Well I'm going to show him some Leinmann Thunder right now." She said angrily as she got up. 'Leinmann Thunder' is just our family's way of saying we're going to kill you. I grabbed my moms arm "Mom I don't think that's a good idea, if he does anything again, I'll show him the Leinmann Thunder myself okay?" My mom nodded as she placed a 20 dollar bill on the table " Let's go to that antique shop now." "Good idea." I thought it would be a good idea to get her out of there before she caused any trouble.

When we entered the antique shop I was mystified by ape earthing they had there. They had literally EVERYTHING. I looked around and saw a clothing section, a section for home decor, a furniture section and even a toy section. My mom led me to the home decor section where I saw something not even I could have dreamed up. It was what looked like an advertisement for Jonas séances. It showed a painting of him, sitting at a table with 4 other people with stars and fog surrounding him. The main advertisement said 'Speak to your loved ones once more through the boy clairvoyant'. I tried to look away but I just couldn't, there was something that drew me to it. I finally walked away from to find my mom looking at a painting of a woman from the Edwardian era. "What do you think of it Stephanie? I was thinking of putting it in the living room, it's for a really good deal." I observed it closely, the painting was of a woman wearing a deep blue dress and a black hat, it looked a little too dark to me "It's nice but don't you think you should find something a bit more colourful?" My mom thought about it "Your right oh, I saw a really nice poster that would look really unique." Please don't be what I think it is "This one." Of course she found Jonah's poster, great "Mom don't you thing that's a bit much?" My mom shook her head "No, you know I like different things and I think it would look perfect in the living room, so I'm going to get it." I rolled my eyes "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Now that I think of it I should have just said I liked the painting.

When we got back home I went downstairs to tell Jonah what my mom did. "Are you serious?" I nodded, Jonah was killing himself laughing "I can't believe you let her do that, did they at least get my nose right?" He said barely holding back laughter. I rolled my eyes "Very funny." "Aww loosen up a bit, I mean we haven't seen Aickman for days, that's good, and your still going to see reverend Popescu right?" I nodded "he's going to help us get rid of Aickman for good, then it can be just you and me." I smiled as he went in to kiss me. I guess I didn't hear Oliver coming down the stairs saying "Stephanie it's time for di, what are you doing?" I looked at him blushing a red a tomato "Um when your a girl Oliver, you dream of finding your Prince Charming and having that Disney princess level kiss, so you practice for it so that way you know what your doing. I'll be up in a bit." Oliver looked more weirded out than I had ever seen him before "Ok... Girls are so weird." I looked over at Jonah who had once again started to kill himself laughing "That was not funny at all." I said trying to be serious but I just couldn't stop the laughter from coming. We eventually started dying of laughter together. "I have a question, why couldnt he see you?" Jonah smirked "I can make people see and hear me only if I want them to. Now go eat or your mom will think your dead or something." "Ok I'll talk to you later." I said as Jonah continued to kill himself laughing. I couldn't help but smile. I loved seeing him happy he of all people deserved it.

 **sorry my chapters have so short lately, I hope this makes up for it. What did you guys think of this chapter? I hope it made you laugh because I sure got a kick out of writing it! Chapter 9 should be coming soon!**


	9. I love you

When I sat down at the table for dinner Oliver was still looking at me funny, I guess he was still I bit weirded out. "Honey why are you looking at your sister like that?" Asked my mom. "I saw her kissing nothing, she said she's practicing for that 'perfect kiss' every girl wants." With that my mom stared laughing. "Like you've never done it!" I was probably as red as a tomato. "It's ok sweetie, every girl does it, she just doesn't admit it." We sat in silence for a little bit, until Oliver piped up "Mom, why did you get that poster?" "I think it's unique, and adds colour to the room." "That boy on it, I swear I've seen him wandering around the house." I almost choked on my food as Oliver made that remark. Jonah said that he could only be seen or heard if he wanted to be, did he want Oliver to see him? "That's not possible sweetie, that boy lived in the 1920s, he's dead now. Unless his ghost is wandering around here." My mom said sarcastically "Actually mom I did my research on that poster, and there actually was a boy medium named Jonah who lived here." My mom looked somewhat surprised and amazed "Are you serious?" I nodded "Stephanie please tell me your not saying you believe in ghosts." I shook my head, lying. "No, Oliver was probably just day dreaming." "No I wasn't!" He said looking at me angrily. "I know what I saw, you guys just won't believe me." He said crossing his arms. "It's ok sweetie, we believe you, but don't go thinking the house is haunted ok? What you saw was probably just a trick of the light." Oliver nodded. I excused myself and went back to my room.

"Your telling me, that Oliver was able to see me?" I nodded. Jonah could not believe what I just said, his blue eyes were wide with surprise and he was pacing the floor. "How is that possible? You said that people could only see or hear you if you wanted them too." He looked puzzled "I'm not sure, maybe I'm getting weak or something." "Well whatever is happening I'm going to see reverend Popescu in 4 days, I'm sure he'll know what's going on." He nodded and kissed me on the forehead. "Would you look at our two lovebirds." We turned around to see Aickman smirking "Well would you take look at what crawled out of the gutter." I spat, Jonah looked at me concerned "I wouldn't provoke him like that, you don't know what will happen." He whispered "He has a point, I mean look at what happened to Oliver last time I was provoked, and that wasn't the worst I could do." I felt anger surge through me "You hurt him again, so help me.." I was cut off by Aickman "Or what, your going to hide behind your little boyfriend, do you honestly thing that reverend can do anything for you. Think about it, your defenceless, there is nothing you can do." I hate to admit it but he was right, there wasn't anything I could do, except.. "Your right there isn't anything I can do, except burn your remains." Aickman's smirk vanished from his face "You would risk that?" I nodded "Don't you think for a second that I won't fight for my family." Jonah's look of concern grew as I spoke "Your even more fiesty than you look, it's going to be harder than I thought to use your very soul." Jonah lost it "You will not hurt her! If you even think for a second that I'm going to let you use her for one of your crazy schemes, you're more insane than I originally thought!" I felt fear consume me as I heard Aickman's words "Oops, I let that slip. You see my dear, your the centre of my plan." "A-and what's that?" I asked nervously "I'm going to need your soul of course, but I'm going to bring myself back to life, and continue my works." Jonah lost it again "Not on my watch." He charged at Aickman who disappeared with a smirk.

"What did he mean by that? How can he do that? Is that really possible?" I asked frantically. I started to panic, but Jonah enveloped me in a protective hug. "I'm afraid it's possible, but I will not let him do that, I love you Stephanie, and I won't let anything happen to you or your family." I nodded "Jonah, I love you too." We both knew that there wasn't a need for any thing more to be said, so we held each other for what felt like forever, until Jonah kissed me and disappeared. He can so mysterious sometimes, maybe it's a ghost thing? I'm not sure, but I like it. I decided to go upstairs to check on Oliver.

I knocked on his door and he let me in. I shut the door behind me, he was sitting on his bed reading a captain America comic book, he looked up at me. "What is it Stephanie?" "Listen, about what you said you saw earlier, I need to talk to you about that, but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone, ok?" He nodded "I swear I won't tell, what is it?" I took a deep breath "He's real, I've seen him too, he's my friend." His mouth hung open in surprise "So you really believe me?" I nodded he had a strange look on his face "Prove it, and I won't tell mom." This kid is stubborn "Fine, do you want to talk to him? He's nice I swear." He thought about it for a little while and then nodded "Ok."

As if Jonah was listening to our conversation he appeared right after Oliver agreed to meet him. "Hi Oliver, my name is Jonah." He held out his hand to shake Oliver's. Oliver's eyes were wide with a mix of fear and surprise, but eventually he's shook his hand and smiled "My name is Oliver, I have a question for you, are you an angel?" Jonah smiled and replied "No, I'm just a run of the mill ghost who likes to help people." Oliver looked confused "Then why did you save me when I was in the hospital?" "Like I said, I like to help people." Oliver seemed to understand "Wow it's so cool meeting a real ghost! I have so many questions for you, can you fly? Do mind us living in your house? Do ghosts have powers? Is it fun being a ghost?" I cut him off "Not so fast Oliver." "No it's alright, I'd be happy to answer your questions. Yes I can levitate." He said as he floated about 3 feet in the air while Oliver looked at him amazed, then he floated back down to the ground "No, I do not mind you living in our house, I like the company actually. Some ghosts have more powers than others, but most can levitate, control electric devices and be seen and heard if wanted. But it can be fun to be a ghost, but it depends on where you 'haunt' if you will. I like it here, but some ghosts aren't so lucky, some can be forced to stay places instead of staying willingly like me." Oliver nodded "Will I see you again?" Jonah smiled "That depends if you want to be my friend or not." Oliver smiled "Of course I'll be your friend!" Oliver said running up to Jonah and hugging him "Well I guess you will me again soon."Jonah replied as he slowly disappeared, like I said mysterious. "Did you like him?" Oliver nodded "he's awesome, I can't wait to see him again!" I smiled as I walked out the door and Oliver continued reading his comic book.

As I went back downstairs I found Jonah waiting for me. "What did you think of Oliver?" "He's very sweet, your lucky to have a sibling that nice." I laughed "Sweet? You should see him when he's angry, how would you know? It's not like you had a sibling." His face fell "I did, once." "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He smiled sadly "It's alright, you didn't know." I felt bad "Would you mind telling me about your sibling?" He looked deep in memory "He was my little brother, he was about 5 years younger than me, his name was Robert, we all called him Bobby. He looked like a smaller version of me, but the exact opposite of me. He was energetic and outgoing, unlike me, he died when he was five years old, he got the Spanish flu and died 5 days after catching it. That's when my father discovered my ability to see the dead, I saw him passing over to the world of the dead. That's why my father took up necromancy and became so depressed." He started to tear up, I teared up a little. How could someone take going through so much? He's one hell of a fighter. I kissed him and when I pulled away I said "One day you'll see him again, I promise." He smiled and disappeared. What is with this guy being so mysterious? I'll never know.

 **sorry I haven't updated in so long, since schools started I haven't really found the time. im not going to quit writing this story, but expect updates to be be more weekly or maybe twice a week if I'm feeling inspired. What did you guys think of this chapter? Chapter 10 is on its way!**


	10. Opera ghost

September 1st, 2004

I woke up to the sound of a thunder storm. There's something about a storm that calms me, the sound of thunder is almost like music to me, with the pattering of the rain like an orchestra. I got out of bed to see that it was already 9:45, since I'm being homeschooled I don't have to worry about being up early. Since it was raining and I don't plan on going anywhere, I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on some sweats and a flannel shirt. I got myself some breakfast and saw that my mom and Oliver had left. I went back downstairs to start my lesson on my computer. I looked to my side to see Jonah looking at the screen, fascinated.

"School back in the 20s was never so advanced, who do they think kids our age are Einstein?" I laughed as Jonah looked confused "It's not that hard, I'm almost done for the day, once I finish we can hang out." He nodded and thankfully didn't disappear this time. He stayed with me watching me do my work while asking me questions like "What kind of stupid mumbo jumbo is this?" And "When are you ever going to use this in life?" He's cute when he's confused. I shut down my computer when I was finished and went upstairs. Jonah followed me and sat down next to me on the couch.

After an awkward silence, I said "I'm bored, do you want to do something?" "Like what?" "What do you want to do?" Jonah thought about if for a few minutes "Can we watch another movie? I really like those." I nodded "Sure which one we have Titanic, Armageddon, Top Gun, oh I think you'll like this one, it's and old movie from the 30s I think, it's called Phantom of the Opera." His blue eyes grew wide with excitement "I read the book, I didn't know they made it into a movie, let's watch it." I popped in the DVD and started the movie. Jonahs reactions were absolutely priceless. He spent the whole movie unleashing his inner fanboy, smiling widely at scenes he remembered from the book and telling me what's coming up next. "Did you like it?" "Let's watch it again." I laughed at Jonah's reply "I take that as a yes, but I have the next best thing, it was made into a musical, it's kind of like an opera but not really, I saw a few years ago, and I have the sheet music for it, want try it out?" Jonah smiled "Anything for you primma donna." I blushed as I led him to the piano.

We played and sang for about an hour until Jonah stood up "Stephanie, I need to tell you something," he said as he took my hands in his "I was serious when I said I loved you, your the only one who was able to make me feel as if I was alive again, I just wanted to know if you felt the same way." I was tearing up at his words. My heart was pounding in my chest as I replied "Jonah I love you too, I feel the exact same, your the only person who's made me not want to be isolated." I said as a single tear slid down my face "Why are you crying?" I smiled "Nothing, you know how girls are." He laughed as he kissed me and disappeared.

That night when I fell asleep I had a very vivid dream. I was on the top of a hill next to Jonah who was dressed in modern day clothes, the thing I noticed was a ring on his left hand. I looked down and saw one on my left hand too. I then realized that we were married. He took me by the waist and kissed me and said "I love you." Before I could say anything, he erupted in flames and everything turned dark. That's when I heard Aickman maliciously saying "You know this is how it will all end."

I woke up crying and in no time found Jonah by my side. "What's wrong?" "Bad dream, it's nothing." Jonah looked at me with concern " Stephanie I know that something's bugging you, please tell me what's going on." I composed myself and said "I had a dream that we were married and then everything started on fire and I heard Aickmans voice saying something, I don't remember what though." Jonah hugged me and said "It's alright it's just a dream." I swear I felt a tear come from his face, and I know why. Me and him both knew that it wouldn't last, and neither of us wants it to end. He held me until I fell asleep with tears flowing from both of our faces.

 **sorry if this was kind of short, what did you guys think of this chapter? Reviews make me very happy! Chapter 11 on its way!**


	11. Sculpted Angels

September 2, 2004

When I woke the next morning I could feel see the sunlight streaming in from my window, I guess I slept in. I looked around sleepily and was treated by Mr. Sunshine himself, Aickman. I rolled my eyes irritated by his presence. "What is it now?" "Just checking on your soul, making sure it's not damaged in any way." He said with a sneer. "That didn't sound creepy at all. What your stalking me now? Can't you just move on?" I'm usually a bit cranky in the mornings, Aickman being here didn't help very much either. "I need you for my plan, my dear. Think of it as me preparing to rip your soul out of your body if that sounds any better." He said laughing. "You can't have my soul, I won't let you take it." Aickman smirked "Oh but I can, and I will. Now you see the way you take a soul is to mentally and physically break down its vessel until it cracks. In other words, I break you until you die." I knew then that I had to be strong. I had to learn how to fight back. He was wrong, he does not have any right to my soul. "Listen to me carefully Aickman, I'll learn to be strong, you can't break me." "We will see." He said with a sneer as he slowly disappeared. Well that's a creepy way to start the day.

I finished my lessons for the day and got dressed. I chose a white lace dress with some vintage gold jewellery and my hair elaborately pinned up. I suddenly noticed something strange, I've been up for a few hours now, Jonah should have came to see me already. "Jonah come out I know your here!" This was odd, I hope Aickman didn't do anything to him. He appeared behind me. "Hi Stephanie." "Where were you earlier?" I said as I hugged him. For the first time he actually didn't hug me back, he actually pulled away. I looked up to see his blue eyes usually bright with curiosity and love, dark with a sort of sadness, as if he lost someone he loved very much. "What is it?" I asked he looked down at the floor as if ashamed "When you told me about your dream last night, it made me realize that I'm truly ruining you life, and I love you too much to do that. I'm dead and your alive we can't be together, I'm sorry." My eyes welled up with tears. "No, your the first person who's brought me out of isolation, who helped me embrace who I'am, I love you Jonah and I just can't let you go." I tried to be strong. Remembering what Aickman said, I can't let Jonah be the very one who breaks me down. "I love you too Stephanie, and I only want the best for you so I have to say goodbye." I saw his eyes well up with tears as he turned away and disappeared. "No." I whispered to myself. I knelt to the floor feeling helpless as I cryed. I sat there for what felt like hours until I found the strength to get up. I had to be strong, I couldn't let anyone break me down.

I was sitting on my back porch reading a book when I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head with the smallest hope that it was Jonah but of course it was Aickman. "I'm not in the mood." I said coldly "Why so cruel? I heard about your little breakup, how does that make you feel?" Now I admit I'm not the best when it comes to anger, but this is Aickman we're talking about here, I just couldn't keep it in "Your not my therapist, you leave me alone you son of a bitch!" He snickered "Someone's a little flustered today, wonder why? Maybe it's because your little boyfriend, I mean dead ex boyfriend left you." I lost it "I'm not flustered I'm infuriated, your presence her just makes this house a living hell! I was happy for a small amount of time and now it's gone, like everything in my life, my dad started drinking and left, I almost lost one of the few people I genuinely love because of you and I can tell my moms getting depressed and your not helping! So you can leave me alone and can go to hell!" With that I got up and walked out of the gate. I needed to get away from that house, I started walking down the dirt path with tears in my eyes. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to leave.

After walking for about half an hour I came across the graveyard. I felt a sudden sense of peace as I walked through the the gate. Everything about it was very Victorian. There was an iron fence, statues of angels and beautiful gravestones. I looked down and saw something that caught my eye. 'Jonah Aickman' the gravestone read. It was beautiful. There was a statue of an angel carved out of marble with its arms open wide. I knelt down and started crying softly. "I love you Jonah, and I don't care if your ruining my life, I will love you until the end of time." I whispered before kissing my hand and placing it on the grave. I composed myself and went back home.

September 4, 2004

I had only gone a day without seeing Jonah and I missed him. The way he smiled, the way his eyes were so bright. I remembered that I had to be strong and I couldn't let myself be broken down like this. I decided that since mom and Oliver were gone, that I would sing. I went to the piano and started to play. I sand 'wishing you were somehow here again' from phantom of the opera. It seemed fitting for the situation I was currently in. I find that music always makes me feel better if I'm feeling sad, it's a way to show my emotions without having to say anything. As I hit the final note I swear I felt the piercing gaze of a certain pair of blue eyes. I know how his gaze feels, it's different from Aickman's presence because Jonah's gaze feels warm, yet piercing at the same time. I didn't hear the door open because mom and Oliver were clapping. "How did you learn to sing so good?" Oliver asked smiling. "Yeah where did that hidden talent come from? Not from me of course because I can't sing if I tried." I smiled, blushing as red as a tomato. "I guess after listening to the music for so long it just kind of came naturally." I put my hair behind my left ear as I always do out of habit when I'm embarrassed or flattered. "Oh yeah I saw a poster that said that there s going to be a goats wood talent show, auditions are on Monday, are you interested?" I thought about it, it would be a good escape from my situation "Sure, it sounds like fun." My mom smiled like one of those pageant moms you see on T.V. "Oh my god we'll get to go dress shopping and oh Oliver your going to need a tux." Oliver groaned at that comment "And we can get out hair and makeup done," I cut her off "We don't even know if I'm going to make it calm down." "With a voice like yours, your definitely going to make it." I smiled and went back downstairs to find a lipstick message on my mirror saying 'I love you and I wish we could be together, please forgive me for all the pain I've caused, I understand if you never want to see me again.'

I whispered his name and he shockingly appeared. I hugged him but this time he just seemed surprised and didn't pull away. 'I said it once and I'll say it again, I don't care if you ruin my life, I love you." I hugged me back and replied "I love you too, but we just can't do this." "We'll find a way." He kissed me then disappeared. I'm going to assume that means we're good now. I hope...

 **thats it! I hope you guys like this chapter, I looked back at chapter 10 and realized that it wasn't my best work so I hope this makes up for it. I made myself promise that I would finish this story so if you don't see updates for this story for a while don't worry it will get finished eventually. Chapter 12 is on its way!**


	12. Icy eyes

I was cleaning my mirror when all of a sudden I felt Jonah's presence behind me. For a few minutes we looked into each other's eyes for a fee minutes in silence. His eyes are the most beautiful, purest things I have ever seen. They make him look almost angelic with their striking icy blue colour, that's how I knew he wasn't evil, no evil presence has eyes like that. "I'm sorry Stephanie for hurting you like that, the only reason I did," I cut him off "You don't need to apologize, I understand." Jonah looked down as if ashamed "I just don't want to have to be without you, there was only one girl who made me feel the way you do, but she was around back when I was alive. I love you to much to be without you." I felt so touched by his words, then I realized that I didn't want to live without him either. "I love you too Jonah, I don't want to live without you either, I don't know how we'll do it, but we will find a way to be together." Jonah smiled and vanished.

I was taking off my makeup when I saw Aickman behind me in the mirror, smirking. "I know your trying to be creepy, but all your doing is getting annoying." I said rolling my eyes "Got to break you down somehow, I guess Jonah's love for you is too strong for him to possibly bring you down, so I guess I might just have to break something." I gasped as he picked me up by the neck and threw me into the wall. "You'll just see how scary I can be." His face turned dark as he picked me up by the neck again and lifted me off my feet. I realized that I had to fight back somehow if I wanted to live ( and keep my soul ) I thought about everything that I had read and seen in TV and movies. Wait, iron wards off ghosts right? I looked to the side where my hair brush was, some parts of it were made of iron, I reached to grab it as Aickman's grip tightened. "Trying to escape, well you will escape, when you finally die." He has the worst comebacks ever. I gripped the hair brush and swung it through him with all my might. He vanished with a startled look on his face, and I dropped to the ground. I felt a sense of triumph as I sat there. 'Finally I have a way to fight back, I'm not completely helpless.' I thought.

Jonah appeared and helped me get up. "It was Aickman wasn't it?" I nodded "I'll send him straight to hell right now," I stopped him "Remember what happened last time you aggravated him, I' want to get rid of him as much as you do, but I'm scared he'll try to hurt mom or Oliver again." He nodded "Listen I'm not sure if you know but Aickman wants to take my soul." Jonah's eyes widened in surprise and anger. He clenched his fists "I won't let him, we will get him out of this house before he can lay a finger on you." "He said that the only way he take my soul is to physically and mentally break down its, I don't know what you call it 'vessel' I think, until I," I took in a deep breath "Until I die." Jonah enveloped me in a hug "I figured out a way to fight back, if I strike him with anything made of iron, he'll go away." He looked down at me and smiled "I knew you were strong, my little what's it called, badass?" He said 's so cute trying to talk like he comes from the 21st century "Your adorable." He disappeared. I have to have a serious talk to him about how mysterious he is.

I went upstairs to find mom browsing through sheet music. "Mom what are you doing?" She looked up "Trying to find the right piece for my little diva to sing." I sat down in front of her "Alright first thing don't call me 'little diva', but what do you have in mind?" "It's from Phantom of th Opera, because you sing it so well, I was thinking you could sing music of the night." I nodded "We can try it." She went to piano and I stood beside her. She began to play and I started to sing. The whole time I swear if felt Jonah watching me. Once we finished, my mom stood up and hugged me "No question, that's the one you should sing." I told her I would and then went downstairs for the night.

About half an hour later, I heard Oliver come down the stairs "Can I see , pretty please." I nodded "If I can get him to come out." I called Jonah's name and he appeared in front of us. "Hello Oliver." Oliver looked at Jonah seriously "I have a ghost problem, every night I see a man standing in my closet door, he just stands there watching me. I was wondering if you could politely ask him if he would go away." Jonah's smile disappeared "I will Oliver, don't worry about him." He said with a fake sense of assurance. I grew tense at the thought of Aickman being that close to Oliver, what if he tries to hurt him again? "Thanks, that's it, the backyardigans are going to be on soon." He smiled and waved as he ran up the stairs. Jonah turned to me with a alarmed expression on his face. "When are you going to see that reverend?" "Tomorrow." Jonah nodded with a sense of relief "Good, he's been her before, I'm confident he can help us." "I hope so." Jonah hugged me as I fell asleep.

sept. 5, 2004

I woke up early to get ready to go to the service. I chose a lavender dress with my hair curled and a simple string of pearls. Since it was Sunday Oliver and mom were still asleep so I wrote a note saying ' I decided to go to a service at the church today, I will probably be back at about 11:00.' I left it on the kitchen table and went out the door. We only had one car, so I decided to walk. The church wasn't far from our house anyways.

When I entered the church, I was greeted by a very calm feeling. The church looked like any other church would, with pews and stained glass windows. There were a few families already seated, so I chose a seat at the back. I saw reverend Popescu step behind the altar and started preaching. I actually quite enjoyed the mass, he threw in occasional jokes, sarcasm and overall kept the mood light. At one point we were allowed to light a candle for someone we loved. I chose to light one for Jonah, I'm not particularly religious, but I figured it couldn't hurt. Once everyone left I approached reverend Popescu and he turned to me smiling "I remember you, you were the girl on the bus, the one with ghost problems am I right?" I nodded "Yes, I was hoping we could discuss this in greater detail." He nodded "Of course, come with me to my office and I will see if I can help you."

I followed him into my office and he beckoned me to take a seat. "So have you received any kind of threats from the spirits in your home?" I shifted a little in my seat, I nodded "Yes, the old man, Aickman he wants to take my soul." Reverend Popescu's eyes widened in surprise "Did he say how he planned to do that?" "Yes, he says in order to take my soul he has to mentally and physically break me down until my 'vessel' breaks down and dies." He nodded, I hadn't noticed that the whole time he was writing all this down in a journal. "I believe that I can help you, I will come to your house tonight to see if I can get rid of this malevolent spirit." I sighed with relief "Thank you, The younger ghost, Jonah, I just want you to know that," he cut me off "He isn't evil, I know, I will be there at 10:00 if that's alright with you?" I nodded "That would be great, thank you so much." He tipped his hat as I walked out.

That night, mom and Oliver decided to go see a movie, since Oliver had the day off tomorrow. Perfect, now it will be so much easier for me to get rid of Aickman. Jonah appeared in front of me "I feel like something's going on, what is it." I smiled "I went to see the reverend today, he'll be here in 10 minutes to try help us get Aickman out of the house." Jonah smiled looking deep in thought "I remember him, he actually thought I was evil, and tried to remove me, I showed him my story, like I did to you. He brought me back and he kind of helped the family who lived here before get rid of the malevolent spirits." We sat there waiting in anticipation until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Reverand Popescu standing there holding a brief case "Let's get to work."

 **thats it! I'm seriously considering writing another fix about Haunting in Connecticut once I'm finished this one! I'm sorry I'm not able to update as much as I used to, but I have cross country and am busy with school. I will be finishing this story because it makes me really sad when I'm reading a really good story and they don't finish it. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and chapter 13 should be up by next week!**


	13. Gate to hell

As reverend Popescu walked through my door, he looked just as Jonah had, deep in memory. "It feels almost empty now, well I guess it has been almost 20 years since the last time I was here. The boy, Jonah, is he here?" I nodded. He came into the kitchen and placed his briefcase on the table. There were various strange objects in there, I saw a metal cross, holy water, a brightly coloured scarf, a feather and ashes, I'm not sure I want to know where those came from. "Alright Stephanie, you said that there was a troublesome spirit residing here?" "Yes." He looked around the room as if looking for some sign of him. "Now I'm going to ask you to do whatever I say, no matter how strange, can you do that for me?" I nodded. "Now I devised a plan that's most likely going to get rid of this spirit, but we're going to need Jonah, can you make him come out?" I looked to my side seeing that Jonah was already there "Can you make yourself visible to him?" He smiled and nodded. When Popescu saw Jonah he looked as if he was seeing an old friend. "Hello reverend, what's your plan?" Jonah said with a smile. "I have a question for you, I know that since you were a medium when you were alive are you still able to channel you abilities?" Jonah looked confused "Of course I can, why?" Popescu looked a little bit shameful. "Well I've seen this demonstrated in another investigation many years ago. We're going to reanact one of your seances."

I was shocked, I saw how much pain it caused Jonah in the past, I couldn't let him go through that again. I was about to say something but Jonah gestured for me not to "Stephanie, I've seen what reverend Popescu has done before, I trust him, and I'm willing to do anything to protect anyone living under this roof." I nodded. I'm unsure what's going to come of this, but I have to try get rid of Aickman once and for all. "Continue with your plan." "If we can get Jonah to channel this malevolent spirit, we can use this to send him to hell through a ritual, but you have to do everything I say, or it won't work agreed?" Me and Jonah nodded. "First we join hands." I could feel the tension in Jonas grip, I squeezed back harder.

"Now Jonah if you don't mind, please try your best to channel this spirit." Jonah bowed his head exactly as he did in the vision he showed me. I could see the images from the past and the present merging together, Jonas eyes squeezing shut, his grip tightening and finally his head violently swinging back and then hitting the table. I never though I would see anything like this in my life, ectoplasm was seeping out of Jonas mouth and his eyes were wide open in fear.

Popescu jumped up and got the magnets from his briefcase. "Take his other hand now!" I did as I was told. He stood behind Jonah as I started to see a black smoky substance come out along with the ectoplasm. "It's his spirit, I have to do the ritual now, or it won't work. Don't let go of his hands no matter what!" I was terrified. I never though I would see Jonah like this, seeing it in the vision was bad enough in real life, it was worse. Popescu started to mutter some chant in a strange language I didn't understand, the smoke was starting to expand, when all of a sudden strange writing appeared on the wall. I've seen this before, in the vision of that boy setting the original house on fire, did this mean Popescu's plan was working? I looked at Popescu, he held the magnets above his head and he started to direct the smoke down to the table. I saw the table glow with a fiery pentagram as Popescu drove the smoke into it. "Now go to hell!" Popescu yelled as the smoke disappeared and the room went back to normal.

I looked up to see reverend Popescu packing up his bag and Jonah catching his breath. "It's over, if there is anything happening around the house it's just the aftershock of this spirit leaving. Good night." I ran up behind him and hugged him "Thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you." "Just doing gods work, now goodnight." He tipped his hat and walked out the door.

I ran to Jonah who was sitting at the table exhausted. "Are you alright?" He nodded with a relieved smile "Yeah, it's over now, we don't have to worry anymore." I sat there holding his hand for a while until he found the strength to stand up. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I could. He wrapped his arms around my waist and eventually pulled away. "It's over, we don't have to worry anymore." "I love you Stephanie." "I love you too."

When I was getting ready to go to bed that night I couldn't help but think of the audition tomorrow. I started to pace around as I do when I get nervous, and eventually called for Jonah. "What is it?" I told him about the audition and how nervous I was "it's alright you have the voice of an angel, your going to be great." I smiled "Thanks but I'm not so sure how I'll do singing in front of a big audience, I'm so used to being alone and well, I'm pretty shy to be honest with you." He smiled and hugged me "I promise you that your going to be sensational, I promise you." I smiled knowing he felt that way "I just would feel so much better if you could be there." I looked up to see him smirk and disappear. What kind of mischief does he have planned?

It was about half an hour later when mom and Oliver got home. My mom tucked Oliver into bed and came to talk to me at the table. "Are you nervous for your audition tomorrow?" I nodded "Don't be, you have the voice of an angel, just remember to be up by 8:00 to get to the theatre for your audition. And be sure to look nice, I read somewhere that if you look presentable, your more likely to land the job, how do you think Britney Spears got famous?" We laughed for a while at my moms joke "Alright, tomorrow morning 8:00 sergeant Leinmann." I saluted jokingly my mom saluted back "Now get to bed soldier, you have a busy day ahead of you."

 **very sorry about not updating sooner, I had a bit of writers block. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry it was so short, I figured that it would kind of drag on if it was too long. Well that's all, chapter 14 should be up soon!**


	14. Audition

I woke up to the sound of rain pattering against my window, and a sudden crack of thunder. I smiled to myself because this was my favourite kind of thing to hear. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 5:00 in the morning. That's odd, I don't usually get up this early and I had an alarm set for 7:00. I was about to go back to sleep when I felt a rush beside me, as if someone was running by. That's certainly not like Jonah, and Aickman's burning in hell, so who could it be? I looked at the foot of my bed to see a pair of crystal blue eyes peeking out at me. I creeped closer only to see this strange visitor pop down out of my view. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I said gently. I'm used to having spirits around me, and I had a feeling that this one didn't have any evil intent. I looked over the edge of my bed to see that no one was there. I shook it off and layed back down. I was about to turn off my desk lamp when I saw the same pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

This time I was able to get a clear view of him. He had jet black hair, pale skin and, those eyes, they look like Jonah's only with more of a greeny tone. I then remembered him talking about his brother, Bobby. I looked at him with my mouth dropped open in astonishment. He smiled and waved at me. "Bobby?" He looked at me in sheer amazement "How do you know my name? Can you read minds? What am I thinking now?" I laughed "No but, I've heard of you." He shook my hand "Nice to meet you, uh what's your name?" "My name is Stephanie Leinmann." He stood up straight "My name is Robert Thomas Aickman, it's a pleasure to be in your aquiantance." He bowed and started laughing "That's how mother said were supposed to introduce ourselves." I smiled at him "Well I think that you are a very polite young gentleman." He beamed at me proudly "Just taking after my brother, I used to see him practicing saying that in the mirror, he looked really funny." I laughed thinking about it, then I thought about Jonah. I was about to say something when Bobby cut me off "Well got to go, see you later." He waved turned around and disappeared.

I layed there thinking about how this was possible. I remember Jonah saying that he saw him move on, and I'm positive I would have seen him around the house if he was here before. I can't wait to tell Jonah about this, he'll be so happy. I switched of my lamp and went back to sleep I have one hell of a day ahead of me.

When my alarm finally went off, I could still hear the rain, which calmed me down. I had never been so nervous in my life. I could already feel the butterflies in my stomach, when I climbed out of bed I almost felt like my legs were going to give out from under me. I went upstairs to find my mom making breakfast and Oliver sitting at the table looking grumpy and tired. I ruffled his hair and said "Looks like someone got on the wrong side of the bed today." He swatted my hand away and replied with a grunt. My mom gave me my plate which consisted of chocolate chip waffles with syrup and blueberries, my favourite. "Thanks mom." "Only the best for my little prima donna." I laughed and Oliver just poked at his breakfast. "Now you have to drink a lot of water, and make sure you don't eat anything before your audition." I nodded as my mom kept going through the quote unquote 'schedule', while Oliver just looked half asleep. It was a day off because of some artsy holiday celebrated in goatswood, that's why the auditions are being held today, and I guess Oliver's not to happy about missing his day off. I excused myself and went to get dressed.

Since my mom said that I have to look acceptable if I wanted to be taken seriously, I chose a light pink lace dress with a cameo necklace and a few crystal chain bracelets. I intricately pinned up my hair and put on a small amount of makeup. If felt nice not to be constantly looking over my shoulder for Aickman, or worry that he would poke me in the eye with a mascara wand. I looked over my shoulder to see Jonah smiling at me. "You look beautiful." He hugged me and kissed me softly. "Thank you, my mom said that I have to look acceptable to be taken seriously." He smiled "i promise they're going to love you." I suddenly remembered Bobby. "We need to talk." I led him over to my bed and sat him down. "You know how you told me that you had a little brother, Bobby?" He nodded "Well this morning I saw him, he seemed to feel new to his surroundings, do you have any idea how he got here?" I looked at Jonah who was smiling and tearing up. "I can't believe it, my brother came back. I think I know how he got here, when reverend Popescu sent Aickman away, another soul from heaven had to traded in to send him to hell, so we basically traded Aickman for Bobby." I smiled and hugged him. I looked over my shoulder to see Bobby standing there smiling and also tearing up. He ran over to Jonah and hugged him. "Big brother! I thought I would never see you again!" "It's alright Bobby, you don't have to worry, I'm here now." I started to tear up seeing this. It made me so happy that Jonah finally had his true family back.

I put on my white pumps and got into the car, Oliver no longer looked grumpy and my mom looked stunning. Her sandy blonde hair was curled, she had on minimal makeup and she was wearing a nice white blouse with blue jeans. "Mom I swear that they're going to mistake you for my sister." My mom started to laugh and replied "Awwww thanks sweetie, now we have to get there or were going to be late." We drove along the road until we stopped at the theatre. I was beautiful, it was white with pillars and statues and had a glass roof. When we walked in I saw that the ceiling was painted with angels with harps and the walls were decorated with portraits of famous composers. There was a grand staircase leading up to the theatres and we were greeted by a man in a suit. "Here for the audition I presume?" We nodded "Here's your number, now go up the stair case and someone will direct you backstage to wait." We thanked the man and followed a woman in a black dress backstage where I axiom sly waited for my name to be called.

I had a fairly good view of the stage from backstage, I could see an orchestra in the pit, and a few seats filled. Onstage I could hear a guy playing guitar and singing 'your song' by Elton John. When he was finished I heard my name called and I walked out onstage.

When I walked out I could see that mom and Oliver had already taken their seats and a spotlight was shining down on me. The conductor of the orchestra asked if I wanted musical accompaniment, I told him the name of my song and the orchestra started to play the intro. It really felt real now, with the orchestra playing, a microphone in my hand and a few people in the seats. I looked at one in particular, and realized that he looked very familiar. Shit! It was Dean, he was looking at me impressed, and I realized that he was the guy who was onstage before me. I decided that I wasn't going to let him make me nervous, so I sang with all my might. Once I finished, I saw my mom tearing up, a few people talking to each other and even the conductor looked impressed. The conductor thanked me and told me that my results would be mailed to our house in a week. I bowed and took my leave.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I decided to update a bit sooner than usual to make up for being late last chapter. I'm really liking how this story is coming along and chapter 15 should be soon!**


	15. Stories of the past

When I got off stage I felt someone grab my arm, I looked to my side to see Dean. "I just wanted to let you know that you were great." I smiled nervously and replied "Thanks I should go find my mom and brother," I tried to leave but he still had hold of my arm "Sorry, but I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out at some point at the cafe, I mean I haven't seen you at school," I jerked my arm away and quickly said "Um maybe, I have quite the schedule you see, uh, maybe." I ran away before he could say anything else. I found mom and Oliver in the foyer and my mom practically tackled me in a hug. "You were great sweetie, whether you make it or not, I'm very proud of you." "Thanks mom." Oliver looked at me dazed "Your much better than that guy trying to sing Elton John, he sucked." My mom covered his mouth to make him shut up "Now you can't say that sweetie." "Why?" Oliver replied "Um mom, he's right there, I think he heard Oliver lets go." I saw Dean waving from the other end of the foyer and I hurried mom and Oliver out and into the car before he could talk to us.

"Are you ok Stephanie, you seemed a little bit shaken up by that boy." We were about half way down the road once my mom broke the silence. "Um well you remember that boy from the cafe, Dean?" My moms face went serious "Ugh, that creep?" I nodded "he asked me if I wanted to hang out at the cafe and I said no. That guys gives me bad vibes." My mom nodded in agreement. Oliver looked a little bit confused "Why is wannabe Elton John a creep?" Me and mom looked at each other not knowing how to explain this to Oliver. "Well Oliver, he's just a really weird guy." Oliver nodded still looking confused. We kept driving until we reached the house.

Once we got back I went downstairs to find Jonah and Bobby "How did it go?" "I think it went well, we have to wait a week to see the results." He hugged me and said "I'm proud of you Stephanie. I have a gut feeling that your definitely going to make it." Bobby was sitting on my bed swinging his legs which were dangling off the edge. He got off the bed, ran up to me and hugged me. "I have no idea whatsoever what's going on but I'm proud too." "Thanks Bobby." He looked up at me smiling. "Stephanie I think you might want to get to know Bobby a little bit better, since it's probably a little bit weird with a random new spirit running around. Bobby do you want to tell her your story?" Bobby nodded and sat down.

"When I was born our family was a very rich and respected family. We got to go to parties, we had a lot of friends and my mommy was best friends with the mayors wife. That all changed when she died. I was only four years old and Aickman went insane. He started to run the mortuary which in turn made our family lose its status. When I died Aickman discovered my brothers ability to see spirits. I went to heaven and had to watch my brother die and be trapped here until someone did something. I also watched Aickman go to hell, and an angel in a trench coat told me that if I wanted to be with Jonah now was my chance. I desperately wanted to see my brother so I took the chance. Now I'm here." I couldn't help but notice how he called his father Aickman, did he really go that insane? "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Just remember that this is your house too, our home is your home." Bobby's face lit up "Thanks I like it here, I have my brother, you and another little boy I can play with." I just remembered Oliver, he'd love to meet Bobby. "Of course Bobby, I think that you'll be very happy here.

When I was getting ready for bed, I saw Jonah in the mirror come up behind me and hug me. "How do you like Bobby?" I smiled "Seeing you two reunited makes me happy, and I think it will be fun having him around." He put his hands around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "That's good." It made me more than happy to see the two brothers united, and I think Bobby will be a nice addition to the houses residents. "I remember Bobby saying that Aickman went insane, I don't want to pry, but what happened?" Jonah's face fell.

"I love you and I guess you deserve to know. Well my mom and Aickman were a very happy couple, and very well liked by everyone in goatswood. I never told Bobby this with him being so young, but one night she was walking home from her friends house, and she was raped and murdered. Her body was thrown into an alleyway. My dad found her the next day. After her funeral, he started the mortuary and got abusive, he beat us with every opportunity, I took the fall for most of it because I wanted to protect Bobby. But when he died, I saw him get taken into heaven and that's how Aickman discovered my ability to see the dead. He made me do a seance 4 times a week, and I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but after one of my final attempts to run away, I attempted suicide, but I was stopped by the spirit of my mom telling me to carry on. The next day, the spirits got me." Tears were running down my face the whole time, and I couldn't believe that he went through so much, I don't know how he could bear it. "Oh Jonah I'm so sorry." I buried my face into his chest and started sobbing. He put his hand on my head and held me close "It's alright, I have my true family, and my true love, that makes it worth it." I looked up at him and smiled " _Ich leibe dich._ " Jonah looked at me confused "what did you say?" "It's German for I love you. My dad was born in Germany and always used to say that to me before he started drinking." Jonah looked down at me and smiled " _ich habe auch liebe dich."_ That's odd I didn't know he spoke German "How did you know that?" Jonah smiled "My moms side of the family was from Germany, she taught me some German." He kissed me and then disappeared.

 **Thats it! Sorry it was kind of short, I just didn't want it to drag on for too long. I just want to clarify that I don't plan on Bobby being evil (don't worry black boots and skinny jeans) but I do plan on him playing a fairly large part in the story. I hope you guys liked this chapter and chapter 16 should be up soon! Happy early Thanks Giving, ( I'm Canadian so we celebrate it at this time of year) chapter 16 is on its way!**


	16. Hazel

Sept. 14 2004

 **"** Stephanie, Stephanie, wake up?" I heard my mom softly saying as she gently shook me awake. I swear I felt like I was back in elementary school. I looked at my clock to see that it was 7:37. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Mom what is it?" My mom had the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. She held up a white envelope with a fancy crest on it. I suddenly remembered that today was the day that the letter saying if I got in the talent show came in the mail. "Oh yeah, the letter thingy, wait why were you at the mailbox so early?" My mom had been practically itching to get this letter, I swear she was more anxious than me to find out the results. "I was excited, here I want you to open it." She handed me the letter and I carefully opened it. It read,

' _Congratulations,_

 _we are very pleased to say that you, Stephanie Leinmann are invited to participate in the 100th annual goatswood talent show.'_

I was cut off by my mom "What did I say? I told you that with a voice like yours that they'd be stupid not to want you." I smiled and hugged her. Now that I think of it, I'm genuinely excited about performing in this. "Keep reading." My mom said after letting me go.

' _the date of the performance will be October 20th, and we will be having a meeting this Saturday, where we will discuss all the details of the performance._

 _Sincerely, Hope Beaton.'_

My mom let me go back to sleep and went to go get Oliver ready for school. About 2 hours later I looked to my side to see a pair of big blue eyes staring at me. I could immediately tell it was Bobby. "Hi." "I knew you would make it, my brother says your really talented." He jumped on my bed and hugged me. "Aw, thanks Bobby." I felt Jonas presence form beside me, and I looked over to see him smiling. "I told you that they would want you." I wasn't used to this kind of praise. I'm used to being that girl no one notices, the kind that keeps to herself,ndefinetly not what I'm feeling right now. "Thanks you guys, now that I think of it, I'm getting really excited for this." He smiled "You should be, your going to be the best one there." Bobby nodded in agreement. "Can I tell her now?" I was confused "tell me what?" Bobby opened up his mouth to talk, but Jonah covered it with his hand to shut him up. "Not now Bobby, it's a surprise remember?" Now I knew that they were causing some sort of mischief. "Your not hiding something from me are you?" I asked suspiciously. I heard Bobby's muffled voice under Jonas hand "No nothing at all." Jonah smiled trying to look innocent. I signed as Jonah disappeared taking Bobby with him. Now I wonder what those two are up to.

I decided to get dressed, since it was a somewhat significant day, I chose to wear my favourite white dress with my hair curled. The day dragged on as usual with me doing my school work online and since my mom most likely would go all crazy pageant mom on me, I started practicing for my act. At 3:00, (roughly the time mom and Oliver come back home) I heard my mom yell from the door "Come on Stephanie, we have to run some errands!" I got off the piano and got into the car.

"where are we even going?" My mom had that gleam in her eye she always gets when's she's planning something "We're going to get you a dress for the talent show." Oliver didn't seem to pleased with our destination. "Mom it's ok I can just wear one I already have." "Nonsense, I want to get you a nice formal gown, like your opera singers wear." I nodded in agreement, I just hoped that we could find something at a decent price. Since my mom was the only one working, money was tight, and we most certainly didn't have the money to gallop around in five hundred dollar dresses.

We parked in front of a dress store near and ice cream shop. I could already see the hunger in Oliver's eyes. "Come on Oliver, let's go find a dress." My mom said practically dragging Oliver out of the car by his hand. When we entered the dress store I was almost blinded by sparkle. There were countless racks of dresses, in any colour you can imagine, racks of jewelry and tiaras, gloves, shoes and practically anything you could imagine. We were approached by a small elderly woman with a measuring tape hanging on her neck like a scarf, with glasses. "How may I help you ladies and gentle man today?" I noticed that she had and English accent. "We're here to find a dress for my daughter." The old woman turned her head toward me. "Hello dear my name is Hazel, now what occasion is this dress for?" "I'm singing in the goatswood talent show, my name is Stephanie by the way." "A singer huh, I used to sing when I was your age, now is there a colour preference?" I looked at my mom who gestured me to go on. "Either a dark royal blue or black." My moms eyes almost bulged out of her head when I mentioned black. Well it was my performance, I should at least be able to pick my dress. Hazel's eyes lit up "follow me, I have the perfect dress for you." We followed her to the back of the store where she handed me a black ball gown was she with a sweetheart bodice covered with an overlay of lace accented with royal blue crystals, a big poofy skirt bustled in the back and the whole thing was made of black satin. I could only imagine the price of this thing, but it was worth trying it on. "Now you may need my help dear, it has a corset in the back," I nodded and she followed me into the change room. I took off my white dress and Hazel allowed me to step into the dress. "Now you see, many of the dresses in this store I make myself, so there would be nothing else like this." "That's amazing." The change room had mirrors all around so I was able to see her smile as she laced up the dress. "Are you used to corsets?" I nodded "Wow, I don't have very many customers who are in fact used to corsets. There we're finished. Now close your eyes and put on these." I felt her hand me silky gloves and put them on. It was as if she could read my mind, as they were opera length. I could also feel her put a heavy necklace around my neck. "There your stunning, you can open your eyes now."

I could barely believe what I saw in the mirror, for once in my life, I felt beautiful, I did a few twirls as Hazel looked at me smiling. "A true primmadonna, in my shop, who would have known?" When I stepped out my moms jaw dropped, even Oliver stopped playing with his action figure to look up at me speechless. "Oh my goodness you look stunning." Oliver looked dazed "you look like a princess." He ran up to me and hugged me, almost getting lost in the pickups of the skirt. "How much is it?" My mom asked nervously "For a girl as stunning as she is, it's hers, no charge." My mom looked even more surprised "But I can't just." She was cut off by Hazel "No, No, All I ask is that you save me a seat at the talent show." She said with a wink "Thank you so much. We will make sure you get that seat, front row too." My mom said with tears in her eyes. "But I will charge you for the gloves and necklace, if she wants them." "How much for them?" I asked **"** the necklace and gloves are both buy once get one half off, so that is a total of twenty dollars." I looked at my mom "Of course we'll take them." I hugged hazel and my mom. "Thank you so much hazel, you have no idea what this means to us." I turned into the change room to take off the dress and other accessories. I brought them to hazel who put them in a large pink bag while my mom paid for the gloves and necklace. I thanked hazel again and we went back home.

When I returned to the basement Jonah looked confused "Where were you?" "I just got this!" I held up the dress so he could see "Go put it one, I want to see it on you." Once I came out of the bathroom Jonah had that same look of awe as my mom. I did a few twirls for him "Oh my god Stephanie never have I ever seen anyone as beautiful as you right now." I hugged him and saw Bobby staring at me "You look just like Clara bow, except prettier." Me and Jonah laughed "thanks Bobby." He walked over to me puffin out his chest in an attempt to look manly. I knelt down as he said "may I have this dance?" I smiled and agreed. He took my hand and started twirling me around, he is absolutely adorable. When he came to a stop Jonah placed his hand on my waist and took my hand. We started dancing around the room, I looked deep into his soul piercing blue eyes and suddenly it was just me and him. The room began to change, it suddenly became the theatres stage, and the orchestra was playing a Chopin waltz. Even Jonah's appearance changes, he was wearing a 1920s tuxedo, and his hair was slicked back. I didn't want it to end, I wanted to stay like this forever. He leaned in to kiss me and when he pulled away I was back in my room. "That's was amazing Jonah." He kissed me again "I hoped you would like that. Can that kind of be called a date?" I nodded. He smiled "I hope you know how much you mean to me." He smiled and disappeared.

 **That's it, I hoped you liked this chapter. I know I was getting a little bit say yes to the dress in this chapter lol. I tried to make this chapter longer because I'm uploading kind of late. Chapter 17 should be up next week!**


	17. Silver pocket watch

September 18, 2004

After our visit to Hazel's store, my mom had been making me practice for almost an hour a day. Everyday after school she would sit down at the piano and we would practice vocal runs, my ( somewhat shrill ) high notes and Music Of The Night at least 10 times. Everyday during our practices Jonah would watch us cringing when I messed up a note, smiling in approval when I hit a certain note particularly well, and overall just eavesdropping on us. I must admit it did help me somewhat to know that he was interested in my singing. Today when Oliver and mom got home, the same routine. After about an hour of vocal abuse, or as my mom calls it ( getting me to my true operatic register ) whatever that means. I went downstairs to find Jonah and Bobby, who was sitting on the ground fiddling with something he found. "Your singing has gotten way better since when we first started." I smiled "Thanks, I just hope my vocal chords don't snap before the show." Jonah laughed "Bobby found something in the attic today, show her Bobby." I looked down at Bobby to see him rummaging through a box of old photos, jewelry and other antiques. "Here Stephanie sit down and I'll show you."

I sat down in front of him as he arranged everything in front of him. I saw about 3 pictures, a pocket watch, a hair comb, and a necklace. He picked up a picture of a woman, most likely in her early 30s, with beautiful dark hair, small lips, and kind looking eyes. "This was my momma." So that's what Jonah and Bobbys mother looked like. Now that I notice it they do rsemble her, same dark hair, same beautiful eyes. "She's beautiful, what was her name?" Bobby looked deep in memory, it was the same look Jonah got when he was deep in thought. "Martina, she came from Italy and Aickman met her while he was on a trip to Italy for the German military. They fell in love and fled to America." I smiled, knowing some of the Aickman family history made me feel as if I was part of the family. Bobby picked up another picture of someone I hardly recognized, but was oddly familiar. He had dark hair, was clean shaven and an overall handsome man for his age. "Bobby is this who I think this is?" He nodded "Yeah that's him alright. This picture was taken before my momma died." I looked at Jonah to see him standing with his arms crossed with a look of disgust on his face. Probably remembering how horrible Aickman was. "The other pictures aren't important, their just pictures of the original house, but the watch is important." He held up a silver fob watch that was surprisingly still ticking, and engraved with beautiful curls and swirls. "This was my grandpa's, me and Jonah decided that you should have it." I looked at Bobby surprised "I couldn't, it belongs to you two." Bobby shook his head "It was made for a woman after all, you should have it." He placed the watch in my hand as I thanked him and Jonah. Bobby hugged me and eventually let me go. "Stephanie, can I ask you a question?" I nodded "Do you really love my brother?" Jonah looked at me anxiously waiting for an answer "More than anything." Bobby smiled "That's good."

September 19, 2004Today was the day of the meeting for everyone participating in the goat wood talent show. Since the meeting was at 10:00, I woke up at 8:00 to get dressed. I chose a creme lace shirt with a cobalt blue blazer, with the pocked watch I had been given tucked into the appropriate place and black jeans. Me and mom had visited the official website of the goats wood talent show a million times, and judging by what I've read, it seems to be a very prestigious event. I was somewhat nervous about that, considering I was not used to being involved in anything, let alone prestigious. At 9:30 me and mom left the house, leaving Oliver at home.

"You look nice honey." My mom remarked "Thanks, you look very, professional." I looked at he outfit, she was wearing a black pen cil skirt with a white button down shirt and to my ultimate surprise, stockings, last time I heard her say anything about them, I remember her saying she was against them. "Anything wrong?" I shook my head "No you look great, it's just I haven't seen you look this uptight in a while." "Well this is a very prestigious event Stephanie, we must take it seriously." Mom said with a fake British accent. We laughed and pulled into the parking lot of the theatre. It was 5 to 10 so we weren't late. As we walked up the stairs, I noticed my mom struggling to keep her balance in her 4 inch heels. "Need some help there mom?" "No no I'm fine." My mom said trying to keep confident. I laughed and caught up to her at the top.

As we entered the foyer, we were greeted by a small woman with blond curled hair, with a short stature ( despite the fact that she was wearing heels ), wearing a navy blue suit. She was the most uptight person I've ever seen, but she politely smiled and snooker our hands as she greeted us. "Welcome, you two are the last to arrive, come with me. My name is Hope Beaton by the way. Since everyone has arrived, I already know that your Stephanie leinmann and your her mother, Cassandra right?" I noticed that hope spoke with a Scottish accent. "Nice to meet you." Me and my mom said in unison "Yes Cassandra is my name." I haven't heard my mom say her full name like that in a long time. All her friends called her Cass, so I guess I'll have to get used to her being called by her full name. "Now if you'll follow me, we have a few things to go over such as rehearsal times and other things like that. " hope led us down a hallway and into a room full of other performers and either their fathers or mothers. There were 2 extra seats for me and my mom so we sat down and listened. I looked around to see the other performers. The one thing the all had in common was that they all looked very rich and snobby. Ever girl or her mother had either a Gucci, Louis Vuitton or Chanel bag, the guys or their dads had expensive looking watches and the whole room smelt like expensive perfume. As I looked around I noticed that Dean wasn't here. Thank god.

the meeting dragged on and everyone was fidgeting by the end of it. After we left the theatre my mom took off her heels in the car. "If I knew the meeting would be that long, I would have worn my converse." We both laughed. "Mom did you think that Hope was a bit uptight?" My mom nodded "Now that I think of it, yeah she was." "Did you call hazel to talk to her about the date of the performance?" "Yeah I did, she seems very excited about it." Ever since hazel and my mom met, they had been very close. Me and Oliver love hazel, and it's nice for my mom to have a friend. "Well that's good." I couldn't help but remember what Bobby said about he wanting to tell me what he and Jonah had in store. Whatever could those two be up to?

 **sorry this chapter was so short, I haven't been writing lately because I've had a little bit of writers block. Ive been thinking and I'm going to propose something. If I can get this story to 10 favourites I will write a 3000 word chapter, so if you have any friends who are on here please tell them about this story, I would be really happy if I could get 10 favourites! Well till next time :)**


	18. The truth

When we stumbled into the house (courtesy of our high heels) Oliver was sitting in front of the T.V. Watching sponge bob. My mom and I were both pretty tired so I went downstairs to get into my sweats and put my hair in a messy bun. I noticed Jonah materialize behind me in the mirror. "How was the meeting?" "Long, our heels were killing us by the time it ended." Jonah smiled "That's too bad, are you getting excited for the performance?" I nodded "A bit nervous, but I think it will be a good opportunity." I looked around and noticed that Bobby wasn't there. "Yeah Bobby's been playing with Oliver the whole time you guys were gone. He really likes your brother, I think they get along quite well." I swear this guy can read my mind. "Well since Bobby isn't here I guess we have some time alone." Jonah put his hands around my waist and pulled me close. I snaked my arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss me. We haven't been able to kiss for quite a while with Bobby around. Jonah says that when someone dies, their maturity remains the way it was when they died, so Bobby finds kissing "gross" and thinks it "spreads cooties". Once Jonah pulled away I realized that this was the first time we've really been alone since Bobby arrived. As much as I love Bobby, I must admit it felt nice to have some time alone. "So are you and Bobby still up to something?" Jonah smirked "Can't ruin the surprise now can I?" I rolled my eyes at him "You two have something up your sleeves, I can tell." Jonah laughed "You'll know what we're planning when it happens." "Alright. I guess I can wait." I said jokingly.

October. 13th 2004

The weeks passed without much happening, aside from practicing everyday with Jonah giving me advice claiming that he was the phantom and I was his "muse". Now the best time of the year had come around, Halloween. I love this season because I've always loved being able to be someone I'm not, even though it's only for one night a year. Before my dad started drinking, my mom would make extravagant Halloween costumes for me and Oliver (though he was only a baby) I remember one year she made me a Cinderella costume with a full blown ball gown skirt, and a blonde wig. The best part about it was that every girl I knew stopped and stared at me, envying the fact that my costume was inferior to theirs. It may sound conceited, but at that age I was ignored by everyone and deemed weird, so it felt nice to be the "cool girl" for once. This year I didn't plan on going trick or treating, considering the fact I'm 16, but I still plan on getting into the spirit of Halloween.

Hazel agreed to help me make my costume. She and my mom had become close friends and have been seeing each other at least once a week. She usually came over after her shop closed, my mom made her a cup of tea and she at dinner with us as she told us about whatever girl came into her store, and whatever dress she sold. She had become and grandmother figure to me and Oliver, so we always love when she comes over. I've noticed that Jonah keeps giving her suspicious looks, as if she knew something about him that she shouldn't.

One night hazel noticed the poster of Jonah we keep in our living room back wall. "Stephanie, are you aware of who this boy is?" Now I can put the pieces together as to why Jonah keeps hazel odd looks. "Um no, but judging from the poster, was he a medium?" I lied. Hazel nodded "my father knew his father, Ramsey Aickman. He was the one who told him his wife went missing. You see my father was an influential man in this town, an author, so we were one of the richer families. I never met any of the Aickman boys, I wasn't even bird when their oldest went missing. But my father told me that the oldest son Jonah was a miracle worker, he could summon spirits from heaven and talk to them." "So he was a medium?" Hazel nodded "Yes, but you see there's more to that family than miracles and talking to the dead. You see there was a big scandal regarding the Aickman family shortly after their youngest died. According to my father Ramsey knew about Jonah's gift all along, he thought Ramsey had gone mad. So to prove it he supposedly murdered his youngest to prove it." My mom had put her hands over Oliver's ears and I was trying to hold back tears. "You don't really think he did, do you." Hazel shrugged "I'm not sure what to believe, my father said that Ramsey was a greedy man, wanting to make a fortune. But the autopsy says that Ramsey's youngest died of natural causes. But my family thinks otherwise." I looked to see Jonah trying to look strong, but tears made their way down his face.

"Ok that's enough of murduring and crazy old men. What do you say we eat?" We all got up and went to the dining room hazel came up behind me and whispered in my ear "You believe me, I know you do. I see him too you know. Tell him I'm sorry the truth never got out. Now let's go eat."

After dinner hazel left and I went down to my room in a panic. I couldn't believe what I heard, and Jonah knew all this time. I stumbled down the stairs about to faint. When I got to the bottom I saw Jonah materialize in front of me before veryo thing went blurry. I passed out. I woke up to Jonah stroking my forehead "Why didn't you tell me?" I said weakly. Jonah sighed "Aickman was still here when I told you about Bobby, I knew he would take advantage of you finding out the truth. So I'm sorry I lied but I did it to protect you." Jonah looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "You knew the truth the whole time?" Jonah nodded "I saw him putting something in bobby's food, the next day he died. I never admitted it, but I knew that Bobby didn't die of natural causes." I started to cry. Who would be able to go insane and kill their own child out of wanting money? "Does Bobby know that he was poisoned?" I looked to the end of the room to see Bobby in a state of shock, horror and pure sorrow. "No," I sat up and Jonah walked slowly toward Bobby, but Bobby backed away from him. "You knew the truth, why didn't you tell me?" Jonah looked ashamed. I was panicking on the inside, not knowing what to say or do,was completely frozen. "I couldn't, you would have panicked, Bobby I'm sorry," Bobby ran up the stairs and disappeared. "He's not going to come out for a few days, just let him cool down." I nodded, tears still running down my face. Jonah lifted up my chin so our eyes met "It's alright, he'll be fine."

 **thats it! I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while, I can't even make excuses anymore, I'll be honest and say the reason was pure procrastination. I'm so happy to see that my favourites have gone up to 5! You guys are halfway there to a 3000 word chapter! I know it's a bit (a lot) late for a Halloween chapter, but I want to do one anyway. One more thing, do any of you guys watch American horror story? I'm considering doing a story about that once I finish this one, let me know if you guys would like that. That's it for this chapter, till next time!**


	19. The performance

October 19, 2004

Days past, and tomorrow was the day of my performance. I'm even more nervous than I was when I auditioned. Bobby hasn't been out ever since he learned the truth, and Jonah has been trying to get him to come out ever since he disappeared. I was sitting in my room when I felt Jonah appear in front of me. "Any luck with bobby?" He shook his head "He's been crying and shaking ever since he heard what happened. I think he just can't comprehend what exactly happened." I nodded "I think anyone would be like that if they were in his situation." We sat in silence for a while. Jonah eventually broke it by saying "Isn't your performance tomorrow?" I nodded and tried to smile. "Yup, I'm so nervous I can't even think straight." He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "You shouldn't be, and I have a little trick up my sleeve for tomorrow." He smirked mischievously. "You've been talking about this a while now, what on earth is it?" He snickered "You'll have to wait and see." I rolled my eyes "Can't you just tell me now?" He shook his head "Wouldn't be a surprise if I did." He snickered again and disappeared. I swear I love this guy to death but he has to be less mysterious. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 11:46, I have a big day tomorrow so I should maybe get some sleep.

I turned off my lamp and was met by a pair of icy green-blue eyes. I know those eyes, they were Bobbys. "Hey bobby, what are you doing so late at night?" He shrugged his shoulders "I thought it would be a good time to come out of hiding." I sighed "I understand why you were so upset, anyone would be if they heard news like that." His big blue eyes teared up and he tackled me in a hug and began to sob. "Shhhh, it's alright." I patted his back in an attempt to calm him. "Why would be do that? I don't understand." He wailed into my shoulder. "I don't know, none of us know. He was wrong, that evil man should never have done what he did to you and your brother." He calmed down a little bit, but he still softly cried. "Can you sing?" He managed to say. "What do you want me to sing?" He looked up at me "Can you sing a lullaby?" I nodded and smiled. I began to sing 'Guten nacht' and he slowly fell asleep on my shoulder. Funny, I didn't know ghosts could sleep. Jonah appeared next to me and stroked his brothers hair. "He finally came out." I nodded "He was still very upset, did you see him crying like that?" He nodded "He was worse after he heard the truth, he was shaking and vomiting ectoplasm and crying endlessly." I sighed "I think he's calmed down at least a little bit." "Yeah he decided to come out, so that's a good thing." Jonah replied. "Jonah I have a question, can ghosts sleep?" "Well if they really want to they can, but most of the time we're awake at night." I nodded. Jonah stood up and took bobby into his arms "I'll take him, get your sleep, you'll need it." He kissed my forehead once I had lied back down. "Good night primadonna." "Good night guardian angel." Jonah smirked "Ich liebe dich." "Ich liege dich auch." And with that I fell asleep.

October 20, 2004

I woke up to hear birds singing. 'Ahhh I don't want to get out of bed, wait a moment, today's the performance!' I thought to myself. It was already 10:38 so I quickly got out of bed to make myself breakfast. Today was Sunday, so my mom should have been asleep, but when I got to the kitchen she was buttering a bagel and watching a re run of 'full house'. "Morning mom." She looked up at me. "Morning sweetie, you've got a big day ahead of yourself." I nodded and grabbed myself a bagel and proceeded to put Nutella on it when my mom snatched it out of my hand. "Hey!" "Absolutely no milk before your performance, it will coat your throat." I pouted at her "but my performance isn't for almost 7 hours." "Too bad, anyway we have to be at the theatre for 5:00 to get you all set up backstage. Then the performance starts at 6:00." I nodded. I decided that since I couldn't have milk I would eat dry cereal and orange juice. When I got my orange juice out of the fridge I took a swig from the milk jug when my mom wasn't looking. "Hazel will be over in a few hours to help you with your dress." I nodded groggily. "Stephanie, are you listening?" I snapped out of my trance "Yeah!" "What did I just say?" My mom always does this when I zone out. "Hazels coming over later." My mom nodded. I finished my breakfast then went downstairs to shower before I got ready.

Once I got out of the shower I pulled out my ball gown and other accessories for when I had to put them on. For the meantime I threw on a pair of sweats and a t shirt. This is unusual, Jonah usually comes out to talk to me. Maybe he's still putting together the surpise he's had planned for so long. I sat down on my bed and went on my computer for a while until my mom called me up to say that Hazel was here.

I grabbed my dress and accessories and went upstairs. I greeted Hazel who was wearing minimal makeup (except for some red lipstick) and a very nice dress. My mom told Oliver to go upstairs until we were done wrestling me into the dress. "How are you feeling Stephanie?" As I changed out of my very classy sweats and t shirt I replied "I'm nervous, but I'm also excited." She nodded and told me to step into the dress. I held it up while she laced the corset. "I, quite excited myself. I can't wait to hear you sing. You will be phenomenal. I sucked in as she cinched the corset. She tied the ribbon in a bow and I let to go the top. Now for the shoes, my mom dove under my petticoat and attempted to out them on my feet without getting her eyeball stabbed out by the heel. Once everything was on. I sat down while hazel did my makeup and my mom curled my hair and braided it into an intricate half up hairstyle. I giggled as Oliver came downstairs in a full on tuxedo with his hair wildly sticking up. My mom smiled and grabbed a bottle of hair gel. "Come here you!" She chased him until she finally got him and slicked back his blonde hair. "I feel like I have a helmet on, do I really have to use this stuff?" We laughed as he turned around with a grumpy look on his face. "Stephanie you look beautiful." He said with a dropped jaw. I hugged him "Thanks Oliver, even with your helmet head you look like a handsom hockey player." That was what he wanted to be when he grew up so he liked it when I said he resembled one. My mom quickly got changed and did her hair and came back down in a beautiful yello dress that complimented her blonde hair very well. "It's quarter to 5:00 we should go."

we all piled into the car with me and my dress taking up most of the space. When we arrived Hope Beaton guided me backstage where I was met with many other performers with most of them dressed in designer clothing. Many of the girls gave me weird looks and guys nudged each other and smirked. I sat down and waited for the show to begin.

One of the directors told me to follow the guy who went before me, and once I was backstage they clipped on a mic on me and adjusted it so that it would not mess up my hair. I got a glimpse of the audience. It was a full house. I felt almost sick. I've never sang in front of this many people before, what if I mess up? I took a deep breath in as I heard the applause for the act before me. I heard the MC announce "Now for goatswood's newest soprano, miss Stephanie Leinmann." The crown clapped as I walked on stage. I heard the orchestra begin the introduction of the song and I took a deep breath. As I looked around the audience, someone stood out to me, he had on a 1920s tuxedo, black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Could it be? It was I saw Jonah and Bobby watching me from box 5. I smiled and sang with all my might for him. I was overwhelmed that he actually showed up. As I finished the song I was surrounded by thundering applause and an approving look from Jonah. I took my bow and looked up to see that he was gone.

 **I swear I literally have NO excuse for not writing. I'm so sorry I guess I just have a bad case of writers block, but better extremely late than never right? I hate to say but the story will be ending soon, but I have a good ending planned. I'm very happy to see that my story has over 1000 views! There's probably like no one reading anyone lol but I aim in finishing this story. Till next time!**


	20. Authors note

Hello my dear readers,

i have written an authors note to apologize for my hiatus, I just had a severe case of writers block and I didn't want to land you guys with my worst writing just to update for the sake of updating. I also want to say thank you so much for getting me to 10 favourites! I have my 3000 word chapter coming up,and I hope that that makes up for my absence. One more announcement, the next chapter will feature a turning point in the story and this story will be ending soon, but I plan on updating it as soon as I can so you will all be able to know what happens in the end! Thank you so much for supporting me and once more, I'm sorry for my hiatus but Hey, quality over quantity ;). Thanks again, have a good day and enjoy the next chapter!


	21. That Night

the applause was shattering. My mom and hazel were all in tears and Oliver was jumping up and down screaming for me as if he had just scored a winning goal. I almost didn't notice it. All I could focus on was the one I loved clapping for me from box 5. Nothing mattered in that moment, not the performance, my triumph, or the applause. I realized that in that very moment, all I needed was Jonah. I took my bow and went back stage. As the other performers were silently judging each other, gossiping or simply watching the others, I sat down and looked at the pocket watch I had stowed away in one of the pockets I had hazel sew in.

flashback*

 _I was walking into Hazels dress shop with my dress in hand. As I walked in I heard the small bell ring, and saw hazel look up from her sewing machine. "Hello my dear, is there something I can help you with?" I sat down next to her."yes actually, if you don't mind, I was wondering if it would be possible to sew in a small pocket in the skirt of my dress." She looked at me with curiousity. "I know, I know. It's just that I have something I would like to take with me onstage for good luck, and it won't exactly fit under my corset." I said laughing. She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course dreary, I see you brought your dress with you, would you like to get started?" I nodded "how much do I owe you for doing this for me?" "Nothing at all." I couldn't not give her anything in return, after all she's done for me and my family. "No, please you've already done so much for me." She picked up a roll of black satin from a large bin and proceeded to cut out a pocket. "Don't worry your pretty little head, I don't need anything more than your kindness." I nodded "At least let me buy you a coffee at some point." She nodded "Deal, I do enjoy those, what do you call them fraparrinoos?" I laughed "you mean a frapucinno?" She nodded as she took my dress and the pieces she cut out to her sewing machine."Yes, I'll save that date." She finished the pocket within ten minutes, this woman really is a magician when it comes to dress making. "Now, you said you have a good luck charm?" I nodded. "Just out of pure curiosity, do you have it with you?" I felt the weight of the small pocket watch in my vest, "yes, I do." She reached out her shaking hand "would you mind if I took a look at it." I hesitated, although there wouldn't be a possible way, what would happen if she found out about jonah? No, that's not possible, after all she's done for me one small request can't hurt? Can it? "Yes of course, here." I handed her to pocket watch. She looked at it intently and started to tear up. "What's wrong?" She held it close to her heart "Young lady, do you ever hear creaks in the middle of the night, or see things you simply can't explain? In simpler words, do you believe in ghosts?" I started to sweat. "Y-yes do you?" She nodded "would you like to hear a story?" She was holding back tears. I sat her down and held her hand in comfort. "Once, a long time ago, there was a young girl who lived in this town. She came from England and she was terribly sorrowful since she missed everyone she loved back home. One day she met a boy, a boy with ice blue eyes and jet black hair. He always looked out at her from his window and she looked back. One day they had the courage to meet in person, and they fell for one another instantly. They though it would last forever, and he gave her a silver fob watch to prove it. Until that one night he vanished. She knew deep in her heart that while he was dead, he hadn't left her. One day, she found her strength again and pursued her dreams of making young girls feel happy and beautiful. On the anniversary of his death, she laid the watch on his grave, to finally forget and move on. She thought that old thing had been stolen, but now here it is in your hands, the hands of the one he loves." Tears were streaming down both of our faces. "So it was you he led me about, he believes you dead. Hazel I'm sorry I didn't know, I-." She smiled "there's no need to apologize, I moved on many years ago, now he's found love, and so have you, all it does is bring me joy." I hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder "thank you, I promise you I will love him more than anything." She patted my hair gently "I know, and tell him I'm not dead, and will see him on the other side once God decides it's my turn to arrive." I nodded, "thank you hazel, for everything."_

End flashback*

Once all the performers took their final bow, I went and found my mom, Hazel and Oliver. I was practically tackled by Oliver who was trying to squeeze his little arms around my huge ballgown. "You sang like the Angels in heaven child." Said hazel, my mom and hazel both embraced me and forgot that Oliver was still engulfed in my gown. "Hey! I can't breath!" We all laughed as they let me go to give Oliver some air. "You were perfect! All those other girls had on way too much makeup and I could see up their skirts, but you were-" he was cut off by my mom who covered his mouth and began telling him to be quiet and that we're not the only people here. I laughed and hazel gave me a hug."I saw him too, you were absolutely stunning. He will be very proud." She whispered. "Thank you." As she let me go, our faces said everything we needed to know. After we got out of the theatre we drove home. My mom ordered a pizza to celebrate my performance. After we were all done eating, she sent Oliver to bed and stayed at the table to get some celebratory ice cream and milk, ( since she insisted that I not have any before my performance). "So how did it feel?" I took in a breath and remembered Jonah "Amazing! I was so happy it seemed almost unreal." My mom nodded "That's just what I wanted for you, and I have a small surprise for you, since you didn't get much for your birthday and you did so well, hold on." She tied a scarfs over my eyes so I couldn't see anything. She came back and place a small box in front of me. "Alright, open it." She removed the blindfold and I looked down to see a small black box tied with a blue ribbon. I untied the bow and opened the box to see a small note. It read-

"my dearest Stephanie,

I told your mother to wait for the perfect moment to give this to you, I'll be gone when you're reading this, but know that while I'm not here, I haven't left you. This is just a little something to remind you that your important, loved and the brightest star in the sky. I hope that you can look at this and remember that I'm always looking down on you, and I'll love you no matter what. Remember to always shine and light up everyone's lives the way you did mine.

with love,

Your Mary Anna.

i had tear in my eyes. I looked in the box to see a diamond starburst necklace. I held it up and held it close to my heart and let the tears drain from my eyes. 'I'll never forget you, grandma.' My mom hugged me after she fastened it around my neck. "She may not be here, but she's never left us." I nodded and smiled. "Thank you." My mom nodded "I'm going to bed, Stephanie, I love you, and you shine brighter than any of those little hoes we saw earlier." We both laughed. " I love you too mom, goodnight." and went downstairs. I sat on my bed and touched my star necklace. My grandma passed away 2 years ago, and I was absolutely devastated. She was one of the few people I confided in, and the only one who was able to help me with my depression. Until last year, I struggled with depression and she was the only person who could make me happy, that is until I found Jonah. She always told me that I was perfect no matter what everybody told me. She gave me all my vintage jewelry and took me out shopping to thrift stores to pick out all my vintage pieces. After she passed was when I truly started living for the past, I guess you could say, that I lived for her after that. But now I have Jonah, and a small piece of her to remind me that I'm never alone.

as I made my way downstairs, I found Jonah waiting for me. I was still in my ballgown, and he was still wearing his tux. "You were dazzling." I hugged him. We were suddenly broken apart by little bobby, who looked up at me with his head poking out of the folds in my dress "you sang like an angel! You were beautiful!" I knelt down to his level "thank you, you were the perfect little gentleman." I poked the tip of his nose and he blushed. "Thanks, now Jonah, can I get out of this stupid thing?" His tie was hanging around his shoulders and his vest was unbuttoned, he was very uncomfortable to say the least. Jonah nodded "yeah you can." Bobby ran and disappeared into the walls. "Thank you." I whispered into Johan's ear as I hugged him, he kissed my forehead and stroked my hair gently. "For what?" I looked up at him. "For watching me tonight, having you there meant the world to me." Jonah smiled "I just wanted to show you that you mean the world to me." He lifted up my chin and kissed me. I swear that feeling of sparks will never fade whenever he shows affection like this. "I'm exhausted, I have to get out of this dress, it's heavier than it looks." He nodded and faded away. I unlaced my dress and left it on the back of my chair. I ro moved my gloves and put them on my dressing table and went to take a shower. After I was done I put on a pair of pajamas and braided my wet hair to keep it out of the way. I kept on my necklace since I didn't want to part with the small trinket that gave me so much joy.

once I came back out, I noticed bobby sitting on my bed now wearing his usual clothes. "Hi bobby, what are you doing here?" He looked up at me "sorry, if you want me to leave I can," I shook my head, "No you can come here whenever you want, you're like another little brother to me." He smiled. I noticed he had something in his hand, an old black and white photograph. "Who's that picture of?" His face fell and he continued staring at the photograph. "It's my mother, I miss her so much, when I was in heaven I was with her for a short time, and even though she was happy, she was still sad that Jonah was trapped down here. That's why when I had the chance, she told the angel to send me down here to get him." He quickly put his hand over his mouth knowinat he had said too much. I stared at him in shock, although I understood, I didn't at the same time? Surely Jonah wouldn't leave me all on my own, or would he? "What do you mean by go get him?" He looked extremely nervous. "I didn't want to tell you since I knew how happy you and Jonah were, but when Aickman was sent to hell, I got a chance to come back to earth in exchange for him going to hell. The angel told us that it was either me or my mother, she knew that I would be able to bring Jonah to heaven easier, that's why she told me to go down here." I was shaking, deep in my heart I knew that eventually the time would come where me and Jonah would have to part ways, but now? I would understand his reasoning for leavzing, but that doesn't mean that I don't want him here with me. "Does he know?" Bobby nodded "no bobby, I just want you to know that none of this is your fault, and I'll understand if he does, but does he want to go back to heaven with you?" He took in a deep breath "he didn't give me a direct answer, but he might, but he told me that he doesn't want to lose love again, and wants to stay with you, but he also misses our mother." I nodded "I'm really sorry, Stephanie I didn't mean," I cut him off "no, you have nothing to apologize for, I understand." He nodded and faded away. I sat on my bed and let the tears fall, I don't know what I would do without Jonah, of course I would understand if he did leave me, but I don't know what I would do without him. once I stopped crying, I clutched into my necklace for comfort as my moms words echoed in my head, 'she may not be here, but she's never left us.' That was enough to give me a bit of strength, I decided that if I truly love Jonah, I will respect any decision he makes, and remember that the love between us will never die.

I sat down at my vanity and took out my braids. Just as I was brushing out my hair, I felt a cool presence behind me, I saw as Jonah began to take shape behind me in my mirror. He kissed my neck as He placed his arms around my collarbone. He lightly brushed my necklace and looked up at me. "Where's this from?" I smiled "it's a gift from my grandma, she gave it to my mom before she died and told her to give it to me when the time was right." "It's beautiful, but doesn't shine nearly as bright as you." I blushed deeply. "Thank you." I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "So bobby told me that you two had a conversation a bit earlier." He sat down beside me and looked down at the floor in somewhat shame. "Yeah he told me his real reason for being here." Jonah looked up at me apologetically "Stephanie I'm really sorry, I meant to tell you really, I just didn't know when was the right time." I pressed a finger to his lips "listen, I understand, really. I just want you to know that I'll respect any decision you make and true love will never die." He nodded. "youre right." I could feel my heart thundering in my chest as I debated as to whether or not ask him if he was going to go with bobby. Part of me wanted to know the answer and another part feared what he would tell me. "So i understand if you don't want to tell me, but are you going to leave?" He looked down at the ground in shame "I haven't decided, I love you Stephanie and I want to be with you, but I can be with my family on the other side, with bobby and my mother. I need time." I nodded and hugged him. "Whatever you choose, know that I'm with you every step of the way I can possibly take." He smiled and his crystal blue eyes glittered like the finest cut diamonds there ever was. I yawned and he caressed my cheek gently. I looked and saw that it was already 12:45. "Tired?" He asked "Try exhausted. Singing really does take a lot out of you." He snickered. I led him to my bed and got in, he stood there not knowing what to do with himself. "Jonah?" "Yes" "do you think tonight you can stay with me?" He smiled and crawled up beside me. He was cool, but not cold enough to make me shiver. I laid my head on his chest and he played with my now curly hair from the braids. "Of course I'll stay with you Stephanie, I will forever." I heard as I softly drifted off to sleep.

 **Hi! I hope you all enjoyed my 3000 word chapter I promised almost a year ago! I explained in my authors note why I took a long hiatus on my writing and I hope this somewhat makes up for it! Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm so very grateful for everyone who reads this story! I unfortunately will be ending this story soon, so please let me know what you think will happen in the end! Till next time!**


	22. The Shattering

Nov.3

It had been two weeks after my performance, and Halloween had passed. For once I stayed in with my mom and helped hand out candy to children. Oliver had gone out with some friends he had made from school. For once in my life I finally felt like things were falling into place, like my life was for once in perfect balance. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt different than I had when I first came here, I wasn't as unaturally pale, my eyes were bright and filled with life and even my hair was shinier. I can say to myself that I now feel beautiful. I twirled around in my favourite black lace dress with my starburst necklace reflecting what was remaining of the sunlight. It had already started to snow here in goats wood. Soon there would be frost on the trees and kids would be skating around in circles on a frozen pond. I shivered as I felt Jonah materialize behind me.

"Good morning" he pecked me on the cheek. I reached up to caress his cheek. Ever since I heard that he may be leaving me, I made every single gesture count. "Morning." He stood behind me and gazed at us in the mirror. We looked almost ethereal, after all this time I had just realized the glow that he gives off, maybe after finding happiness we both have changed. I looked up at him and gazed into his magnificent blue eyes. I played with his silky black hair as he smiled back at me. I bent us to kiss him as he held me close, closer than ever before, I felt that nothing in the mortal world could harm me, so long as I'm with Jonah. We broke away and I heard a small click. I had left my pocket watch on my night table, specifically closed. It struck me that all the time I would open it, it would glimmer with an ethereal light, while I had only opened it the few times, I never realized it till now.

bobby came sprinting down the stairs, he looked desperate. He looked at the open pocket watch and his eyes filled with panic. "Not now, please god not now! He frantically ran over to it and tried desperately to close it. It wouldn't budge, it was as if it was welded into place. "What's going on?" Jonah looked at me with concern. Light was slowly streaming out of the watch and filling my room. I felt a slight breeze begin to develop. "Now Stephanie, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I love you, I always have and forever will." Tears started to fill my eyes, a dreadful feeling filled me. "Please Jonah tell me what's happening!" The breeze grew into a weak wind, and light of all colors, known and unknown filled my room. "You remember when bobby came down from heaven right?" I nodded "he brought that watch with him, it wasn't really a pocket watch, well it is but not the normal kind. Did you ever notice the time was never right?" I nodded as memories filled my head, no matter what the time was always wrong but the needle was always ahead of its previous position. "It was a countdown, it symbolized... When me and bobby had to go back." I was shocked, how could he not tell me?! "So you knew all this time?" He nodded shamefully, Bobby was still trying to close the watch. "Why did you never tell me?" Tears streamed down my face. "I wanted to make every moment last while I could, I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached but I thought I was stuck here, but when bobby came I realized. I didn't want to break your heart." "I'm broken either way!" The light grew brighter and wind got stronger. I couldn't bear it, I knew he meant well, but why? After we were so happy? I knew that one day I would die and it would end, but I never dreamed he would be ripped away from me this fast. I didn't know what to do so I simply cried. He pulled me in close and hugged me with everything he had. All of a sudden the wind stopped and the light shimmered. Bobby was crying and staring at us shamefully. "I'm sorry Stephanie, I'm sorry Jonah, I didn't want any of this to happen, I just wanted us all to be happy together, please forgive me." He removed his newsboy cap and started bawling. Jonah pulled him into his embrace as we cried together.

From the light, we saw a figure emerge. It approached us slowly. It was a woman with black hair and bright green eyes, her hair was elegantly pinned and she was wearing a 1920s style evening gown. "My children, you've come home." She opened her arms as bobby walked toward her. "I missed you momma." She kneant down to his level and held him close. "I missed you too, and your brother." She looked at me with gentle eyes. "Jonah, who's this?" He held me close "her name is Stephanie, and I love her." I buried my head into his chest knowing that it would all end soon. "I see, is she, living?" She asked with sympathetic eyes. Jonah nodded. "Oh, I'm very sorry darling but you know how it works." "No mother please," I put my finger to his lips "I know Jonah, I want to be with you too, but you and I both know that this is where you belong,I have my place in my world, and you have yours here." Tears streamed from his eyes as he nodded at me, unable to say he agreed. "Mother, can I at least say goodbye?" She nodded. "Stephanie, I don't know what to say," I looked into his eyes and pushed back his hair. "I do." I kissed him deeply, so deeply that we had to break for air. "I love you Jonah, with every ounce of my heart, please don't forget that." He held my hand to his soft, pale cheek. "I love you too, and someone as magnificent as you can never be forgotten. Here, the watch is no more than an object, it's yours now." He pressed the cold metal into my palm. He grasped my waist and pulled me close, we kissed me and I ran my hand up and down his face, caressed his hair to embed every detail of him. I felt him fade and I could feel the colones of the light go away. We tried to pull each other closer as he disappeared forever. I feeling the last inch of him dissappeat, I dropped the ground and cried my eyes out. I held the watch to my heart and recalled all our memories, kisses and his beautiful face. I love you Jonah till the end of time.

 _I hope this didn't hurt too much! I will be writing to endings for you readers to choose from so the story can end the way you want it to. The endings won't be very long as they will just wrap up the outcome of Stephanie and Jonas relationship. Thanks for everything, every follow, favourite and comment means the world to me! With love, till next time!_


End file.
